La famille Hamato
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: [Je ne sais pas faire de résumé!] Histoire qui me trottinait dans la tête dès que j'ai découvert l'univers 2012 des Tortues Ninjas: Essayer d'imaginer l'histoire des Tortues Ninjas de 2012 avec quelques variantes! (EN RÉÉCRITURE!)
1. 1: Sauver ma fille et perdre l'un de mes

La famille Hamato

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: Family

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: [Je ne sais pas faire de résumé!] Histoire qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis hier soir: Essayer d'imaginer l'histoire des Tortues Ninjas de 2012 avec quelques variantes!

Chapitre 1: Sauver ma fille et perdre l'un de mes fils

Quinze ans en arrière:

Yoshi Hamato et Tang Shen vivent une vie simple et heureuse. La famille s'est agrandie en accueillant Miwa, bébé très souriant.

Malheureusement un an après la naissance de la petite Oroku Saki détruisit la famille: Tang Shen perdit la vie en voulant protéger son enfant après que son mari soit bloqué.

Ce fou d'Oroku a provoqué un incendie afin de séparer les membres de la famille. Ce qui marcha à moitié.

Alors que le Shredder, brûlé au visage, rendant son œil droit aveugle, quitte la demeure de la famille Hamato une chose inouïe se produisit.

Malgré que le bruit de l'incendie recouvre tous autres bruits, Yoshi Hamato réussit à se libérer, courut vers son ennemi en hurlant son nom.

Surprit, le Shredder se retourna. Révélant qu'il tient dans le creux de son bras droit…Miwa! Bien que blessé le père de l'enfant se battit avec rage et désespoir.

Allez savoir comment le père réussit à récupérer sa fille dans ses bras, courant vers une sortie. Une fois sortis de la maison en flammes Yoshi Hamato ne se retourna pas, sachant que son ennemi le poursuivrait.

Et il eut raison de le faire. Sortit lui aussi de la bâtisse en feu Oroku Saki hurla le nom de son rival en le maudissant, jurant de le retrouver et de le tuer lui et sa fille.

Le père et l'enfant quittèrent le Japon pour aller vivre au Etats-Unis. Durant 5 ans Yoshi et Miwa Hamato purent vivre comme n'importe quelle famille normale jusqu'au jour où ils apprirent que le Shredder avait posé le pied sur le sol Américain, les recherchant avec comme seul objectif: Les tuer.

Il n'existait pas de solution, car changer de nom de famille ne leur sauverait pas la vie, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux. Oui, oui, même la petite Miwa était d'accord avec son père bien que l'idée de quitter ses amies d'école lui faisait mal au cœur.

Ils devaient vivre cachés. Mais où? La réponse fut donnée par la petite fille, bien que l'idée d'y vivre la répugne: Les égouts.

C'est ainsi que le père et la fille quittèrent leur petite maison pour aller vivre dans les égouts en apportant quelques affaires pour faire croire à un déménagement. En réalité, ils se firent passer pour morts afin que personne ne sache la vérité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils durent trouver un coin assez grand où il serait facile de vivre comme une vraie maison…avec certaines choses manquantes à une vraie maison! Mais ils trouvèrent…

Un mois plus tard ce qui devait arriver arriva. En descendant dans les égouts après avoir fait des courses et acheter une nouvelle poupée à sa fille Yoshi Hamato découvrit 4 bébés tortues marchant dans un étrange liquide vert. Miwa fut présente lorsque son père fut transformé en rat et que les 4 bébés atteignirent une taille d'enfants de 1 an.

Il fallut à la petite fille trois jours pour comprendre que jamais (peut-être?) son père ne reprendrait forme humaine. Elle accepta la présence des bébés tortues en les considérants comme ses petits frères.

Ce fut elle qui leur fabriqua leur bandeau de couleur.

L'aîné fut baptisé Leonardo qui reçut un bandeau bleu mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus.

Le cadet reçut le prénom de Raphaël qui reçut son bandeau rouge sans savoir que cela allait très bien correspondre avec son caractère enflammé.

Le 2ème cadet s'appela Donatello qui reçut son bandeau de couleur mauve.

Le benjamin reçut le prénom de Michangelo et un bandeau orange.

Deux ans après l'adoption Yoshi Hamato accepta de se faire appeler Splinter par ses enfants. Durant cette année le père de Miwa apprit à ses fils adoptifs l'art du ninjutsu afin qu'ils puissent acquérir le même niveau que sa fille, alors âgée de 6 ans.

Bien entendu les débuts ne furent pas faciles pour les 4 tortues, mais avec la patience et l'amour de leur grande sœur et de leur père ils arrivèrent à suivre l'entraînement.

Mais comme tout le monde le sait le bonheur n'arrive jamais seul. Trois semaines plus tard dans la soirée alors que Miwa terminait de faire les courses, elle eut la surprise de reconnaître l'aura de l'un de ses frères!

Se trouvant dans une ruelle déserte, elle appela le propriétaire de l'aura.

-Inutile de te cacher! Père va être furieux! Leo!

L'enfant tortue sortit de l'ombre, la tête basse, l'air penaud. Miwa fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi l'aîné de ses petits frères est-il sorti des égouts? Elle lui posa la question.

-J'ai perdu un pari avec Raph. répondit l'enfant au bandeau bleu.

_J'aurais du le deviner._ pensa-t-elle.

-Tu sais pourtant que Père déteste les paris. demanda l'aînée. Qu'avez-vous parié?

-Raph ne me pensait pas capable de te suivre sans que tu ne sentes ma présence. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu parier, mais quand il m'a traité de poule mouillée, j'ai parié.

Miwa Hamato secoua de la tête. Ses frères n'ont que 1 an et déjà Raphael montre un caractère difficile bien qu'au début on pourrait penser qu'à son âge cela est impossible.

-Tu vas le dire à Père, Neesan°? releva la tête l'enfant, inquiet.

-Si je cache quoique ce soit à Père il ne sera pas content, autant lui dire dès notre retour afin qu'il puisse prendre la bonne décision.

Leonardo acquiesça, honteux d'avoir parié avec son cadet au bandeau rouge. S'avançant vers sa sœur les deux enfants ne furent plus qu'à 10 pas d'une bouche d'égout qu'ils sentirent une aura étrangère et malveillance derrière eux.

Se retournant dans un bel ensemble les deux enfants virent un homme recouvert d'une armure. Miwa le reconnut sans mal bien que cela soit la première fois qu'elle le voit en chaire et en os.

-Shredder! cria-t-elle de colère et de peur.

N'ayant jamais entendu ce nom l'enfant tortue tourna la tête vers son aînée, curieux.

-Qui est-ce Neesan? demanda Leo en s'agrippant à la jambe gauche de Miwa.

Miwa ouvrit la bouche, mais Oroku Saki la devança.

-Neesan? répéta-il avec un sourire de fou. Ce fou de Hamato a adopté des créatures telles que celle à tes côtés Miwa?

En entendant son prénom de la bouche de l'assassin de sa mère Miwa frissonna. De dégout mêlé à la colère et à la peur.

-Leo. murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Ne capucins quamprimum Oroku Run est Pater°°.

-Quid facies°°°? demanda la petite tortue inquiète.

-Ego te, Pater, et averterunt commodum ire cherhcher. répondit la petite fille. Sub hoc praetextu vos, purus°°°°?

Leonardo regarda sa soeur avec peur. Se plaçant devant elle, il ne l'écouta pas quand elle lui demanda à ce qu'il recule, qu'elle ne craignait pas d'affronter le Shredder...mais Leo ne l'écouta pas, sortant ses katanas jumeaux.

C'est sous les yeux étonnés de Miwa que Leonardo réussit à détourner l'attention de l'adulte sur elle pour qu'il la porte sur la petite tortue.

Si le Shredder est un homme qui a de longues années d'expérience, Leonardo est plus agile, plus malin et...complétement inconscient.

C'est à contre-coeur que Miwa se dirigea vers la bouche d'égout qu'elle referma derrière elle. Courant le plus vite possible, en appelant son père à l'aide, elle arriva au repaire très essouflée où ses petits frères et son père remarquèrent la pâleur inhabituelle de son tient.

La petite fille expliqua à son maître et père que Leonardo est entrain de se battre contre Oroku Saki. Le sang de Yoshi Hamato ne fit qu'un tours, il ordonna à ses enfants de rester au repaire pendant qu'il irait chercher l'enfant tortue au bandeau bleue.

Mais trop tard. Quand il arriva à la surface la seule chose que le rat humanoïde trouva après avoir longuement cherché et appelé son fils aîné fut le bandeau de ce dernier. Déchiré et couvert de sang.

L'ancien humain se mit à la recherche du corps de Leonardo, mais ne le trouva pas. Le coeur détruit, il retourna sous la surface afin d'annoncer la triste nouvelle. Il devina que les 4 autres enfants lui poseront beaucoup de questions, mais il sera incapable de leur expliquer.

Car l'ignorance est la pire des souffrances.


	2. 15 ans après

_**En remerciant du fond du cœur ceux et celles qui ont lu mon histoire!**_

_**Voici la traduction demandée par **__**Red Butterfly!**_

_**° « Neesan » signifie « Grande sœur » en Japonais pour ceux ou celles qui se poseront la question!**_

_**°° « Leo. **__**Va prévenir Père que Oroku Saki est ici.**__** »**_

_**»**_

_**°°° « Que vas-tu faire? »**_

_**°°°° « Je vais le distraire. Cours le plus vite possible afin d'avertir Père. Et sous aucuns prétextes, ne te retourne pas. »**_

Chapitre 2: Quinze ans après

En se réveillant au ce matin de mars Yoshi Hamato sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Car aujourd'hui cela fait 15 ans qu'il a adopté ses fils adoptifs, mais cela fait 12 ans que Leonardo est mort.

Sans quitter son futon le rat humanoïde se rappelle des pleurs de ses enfants quand il était rentré au repaire avec le bandeau de la petite tortue aux yeux bleus, certes il avait demandé à ses enfants de prier afin qu'un jour Leo refasse surface.

Durant toute une année entière les enfants ont prié pour le retour de leur frère bien aimé tandis que leur père s'était mit à sa recherche chaque soir, mais rien ne se passa.

C'était avec regret que le père de famille avait déclaré que Leonardo devait être mort. Bien sûr aucuns des 4 enfants ne voulaient y croire, étant persuadés que Leo reviendrait à la maison.

C'est l'âme emplie de tristesse et de chagrin que les premiers à se résoudre à la mort de la petite tortue aux katanas jumeaux furent Miwa, Donnie et Raph (se sentant coupable). Mikey refusait d'y croire, essayant de convaincre ses frères et sa sœur que Leo était vivant, par tous les moyens il essayait que sa famille retrouve le sourire et garde l'espoir. En vain.

La vie avait reprit son cours. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur qui observerait la petite famille il penserait qu'ils agissent comme n'importe quelle famille vivant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce qui est faux, totalement faux.

Car si Michangelo est le joyeux luron de la fratrie, Miwa la grande sœur douce et patiente, Donnatelo le génie de la famille et Raphael la tête brûlée, tous les 4 se sont fait la promesse de ne jamais oublier Leonardo.

En quittant sa chambre après s'être habillé Yoshi Hamato se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se prépara une tasse de thé. Regardant l'horloge murale, il devina que sa fille doit s'entraîner durement.

Une heure plus tard la porte du dojo s'ouvrit sur Miwa et Raphael. Le rat humanoïde fut surprit de voir son fils aîné en sortir, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

Observant ses enfants l'ancien humain remarqua à quel point sa fille est devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Miwa est âgée de 21 ans, elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à sa défunte mère.

Excellente ninja, son père l'a nommée cheffe le jour de ses quinze ans. Elle fit la promesse solennellement à son père de toujours protéger ses frères, d'être une bonne cheffe et de rester fidèle à son choix de vie.

Raphael avait exprimé son désaccord, certes il adore sa sœur aînée, mais il ne digère pas le fait d'obéir à une femme. Miwa lui prouva le contraire en le battant. Mais cela ne suffit pas, la tortue au bandeau rouge ne rate pas une occasion de ne pas obéir ce qui est source de disputes entre les deux aînés…bien que Miwa reste calme devant les explosions de colère de son cadet.

Contrairement aux autres jeunes femmes de son âge Miwa ne s'est pas rendue à l'école car c'est son père qui lui a apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, ainsi que ses frères. Lors des entraînements afin que ses cheveux ne puissent être une source pour l'attraper de la part de ses frères elle les porte mi-longs.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison? sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers son frère en rangeant son ninjatō à sa taille. Un entraînement matinal n'a jamais tué personne, Otoutosan°.

Raphael grommela quelque chose incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine ils aperçurent leur père et maître buvant une tasse de thé.

Sur la table déjà dressée se trouve une montagne de gaufres, du sirop d'érable, différents pots de confiture et du sucre en poudre ainsi que les tasses des enfants de Maître Splinter.

Pas -Kon'nichiwa. Miwa sera Salua sur les pentes.

Son frère l'imita de très mauvaise humeur puis s'installa à table où se trouve sa tasse.

-Bonjour mes enfants. sourit Yoshi Hamato. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement, ma fille?

-Très bien, Père. lui rendit-elle son sourire. Rapahel fait des progrès, seule sa colère reste encore présente.

Le cadet attrapa une gaufre, la recouvrit de sirop d'érable puis mordit dedans, ne cachant pas à son aînée qu'il la foudroya du regard. Cette dernière ne fit pas attention.

_Raph est borné, colérique, exécrable, limite blessant._ pensa-t-elle. _Mais il reste mon frère et je l'aime lui et son foutu caractère!_

Alors que la jeune alla s'asseoir, une chose retient son attention.

-Mikey et Don dorment encore? demanda-t-elle à son père.

L'ancien humain acquiesça. La jeune femme soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'avais pourtant recommandé à Don de ne pas travailler aussi tard et à Mikey d'aller dormir après avoir regardé son film. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, ces petits entêtés.

Raphael avala sa gaufre, répliquant avec un sourire mauvais:

-Ça prouve qu'ils n'ont pas envie de t'obéir.

Miwa fronça des sourcils.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Raph. Tu sembles oublier qui est l'aîné de nous 2.

Sentant une énième dispute poindre le bout de son nez Maître Splinter frappa le sol d'un coup sec de sa canne.

-Il suffit! Prend ton petit-déjeuner, ma fille, je vais aller voir si Donnatelo et Michangelo sont réveillés.

-Bien, Père.

De très très mauvaise humeur Rapahel se resservit, mais garda le silence. Miwa s'installa à table, prit une gaufre qu'elle saupoudra de sucre en poudre. Yoshi Hamato quitta la cuisine qui fait aussi salle à manger pour se diriger vers la chambre la plus proche: Celle de Mikey.

Frappant à la porte Maître Splinter attendit patiemment que son plus fils vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Michangelo fatigué, aux yeux mi-clos, frissonnant, des gouttes de sueur perlant le long du visage.

Sans attendre que Mikey ouvre la bouche le rat humanoïde posa sa main sur le front de son fils. Constatant qu'il est brûlant de fièvre, il lui ordonna de se recoucher pendant qu'il irait préparer un thé aux herbes médicinales.

-D'accord, père.

La réponse surprit le rat humanoïde car il souvient que quand Mikey était malade enfant il voulait rester auprès de ses aînés au risque de les contaminer à leurs tours.

Retournant sur ses pas Yoshi Hamato expliqua à ses aînés (Donnie est attablé, encore endormi) que Michangelo est malade, qu'il lui prépare un thé spécial afin de l'aider à guérir.

-Si cela ne fonctionne pas, Miwa, tu sais quoi faire.

La Kunoichi acquiesça. Depuis toujours Miwa a toujours accepté de remonter à la surface pour ramener des médicaments, de la nourriture ou des affaires neuves pour ses frères, son père et elle-même.

-Je comptais remonter à la surface après le petit-déjeuner. expliqua-t-elle.

-Très bien. approuva Splinter. Quand à vous mes fils, n'oubliez pas l'entraînement.

Donatello acquiesça tandis que Raphael soupira. Encore un entraînement…

_Bon, au moins m''entraîner contre Don va être du gâteau._ pensa-t-il.

Miwa se leva de table, ayant terminé de manger, s'essuyant les lèvres.

-Je vais aller chercher les médicaments. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Pourrais-tu acheter trois nouvelles trousses de secours, Neesan? demanda Donnie. Avant de travailler sur mon ordinateur, j'ai fais l'inventaire: Elles sont complètement vides.

Offrant un doux sourire à son petit frère, Miwa se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

-Bien sûr. Et fais bien attention à toi, Raph est de très mauvais poil ce matin.

Et elle partit après s'être changée. Car pour passer inaperçue des humains il faut s'habiller comme eux, pas vrai?

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans problèmes, Maître Splinter apporta le thé aux vertus médicinales à son plus jeune fils qui s'endormit après l'avoir bu.

A la surface Miwa sortit de chez le pharmacien avec les médicaments et les trois trousses de secours. Le temps est doux, il n'y a pas de vent, en respirant profondément la jeune femme devina que c'est le printemps.

-J'espère que Père acceptera ma demande. murmura-t-elle. Les garçons sont assez grands et puis ils ne seront pas seuls.

La jeune femme reprit sa route quand elle se rappela de quelque chose!

_J'ai failli oublier que Mikey souhaitait avoir le dernier numéro de Spiderman! Comme je dois acheter le premier numéro des Héros de l'Espace!_

A l'évocation du nom du dessin animé de son frère disparu Miwa sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Douze ans sont passés depuis cette terrible nuit où elle n'a pas su protéger son petit frère. Malgré le temps passé la culpabilité est toujours présente quand la moindre petite chose lui rappelle Leo ou quand elle pense à lui.

-Leo…souffla-t-elle en portant sa main de libre à son cou.

Son père et ses frères avaient trouvé (Dieu sait comme les hommes jettent tout et n'importe quoi) plusieurs bijoux en or. Grâce à l'une de ses inventions Don créa le pendentif qu'elle porte autour du cou ainsi que ceux des autres.

Le sien représente un katana, un saï, un bâton et un nunchaku qui sont les armes de ses frères. Un saï pour Raph, un bâton pour Donnie et un nunchaku pour Mikey tandis que le katana était l'arme de Leo.

Ses frères portent le même pendentif à la différence que les bijoux ne représentent pas leurs armes respectives. Afin de ne pas les perdre, ils ne les portent qu'au repaire et après l'entraînement.

-Pardonne-moi Leo, par ma faute, je n'ai pas su te protéger. murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

-Mademoiselle, mademoiselle! entendit-elle quelqu'un l'appeler.

Curieuse et méfiante, Miwa se retourna pour voir une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de ses frères courir vers elle. Une fois après d'elle la jeune fille prit la parole.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous avez perdu ceci.

L'adolescente sortit de sa poche…

_Le bandeau de Leo!_ reconnut Miwa.

Tendant sa main de libre vers le morceau de tissu, elle le mit dans le sac de courses afin d'être sûre qu'il ne tombera pas de nouveau de sa poche.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. la remercia-t-elle en souriant.

-Y a pas de quoi! lui rendit son sourire l'adolescente aux cheveux roux. Faites attention la prochaine fois! Au revoir!

La jeune fille se retourna puis se mit à courir, visiblement en retard.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de reprendre sa marche Miwa sentit une aura qu'elle ne connaît pas. Se retournant, elle ne vit personne derrière elle, mais l'aura ressentie est pourtant bien dans les parages.

-Etrange…

Levant les yeux vers les buildings elle ne vit rien.

_Le plus prudent serait d'attirer la personne à qui appartient cette aura dans un coin isolé afin que personne ne puise nous remarquer._ songea-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Arrivée à un cul de sac, elle déposa les courses au sol, sortit son bandeau qu'elle noua derrière la tête. Son bandeau à elle est rose qui symbolise des valeurs plutôt positives comme l'innocence, la douceur, le romantisme, le sucré. Elle l'a choisi car elle représente le calme, la paix, la sérénité, la tranquillité et la confiance. Certes, elle n'est plus une petite fille, mais le reste la représente assez bien.

Miwa dut quitter ses pensées car elle ressentit de nouveau l'aura étrangère.

-Quisquis es, ostende te! cria-t-elle en sortant de sous son manteau son ninjatō, prête à se battre.

-Une femme ninja? répondit le propriétaire de l'aura d'une voix amusée. Intéressant.

Miwa releva vivement la tête. Elle put voir la silhouette du haut du toit sauter et atterrir sans mal sur ses pieds. Se mettant en position défensive, la lame de son arme devant elle, la jeune femme détailla le nouvel arrivant.

_C'est un ninja. Plus grand que moi, ses armes sont des katanas, le visage et le corps cachés. A-t-il honte de son apparence? Si c'est le cas, je comprends mieux le pourquoi il se cache. Est-il plus fort ou de même niveau que moi? Comment savoir avec son corps caché?_

Son regard fut attiré par un logo cousu sur l'épaule du vêtement. Son sang ne fit qu'un cours dans ses veines.

-Tu es au service de Shredder! cria-t-elle, furieuse, le cœur battant.

-C'est exact. sourit l'inconnu. Sans lui, je serai mort comme un chien.

Sortant ses katanas l'inconnu courut vers Miwa qui para l'attaque.

[Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vais essayer de décrire un combat comme ceux que l'on voit dans les Tortues Ninjas de 2012, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Vous voilà prévenus!]

Elle repoussa son adversaire qui recula de trois pas, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer qu'elle attaqua. Agile, son adversaire évita la lame de Miwa comme il para facilement chacun de ses coups et l'inverse est vrai aussi.

_Nous sommes à égalité._ songea-t-elle._ Si nous poursuivons le combat, je risque d'inquiéter Père et mes fr…_

Entendant le sifflement d'une lame se diriger par la droite vers sa gorge, Miwa se laissa tomber à terre, se rattrapant avec la main gauche, elle fit un puissant croche-pied à son adversaire qui tomba à terre.

Se remettant debout les deux adversaires posèrent leurs armes, pointes vers le sol, afin de reprendre leur souffle.

-Tu es très forte, Kunoichi. sourit l'inconnu admiratif. Tu es l'unique personne qui ne m'ait pas demandé d'arrêter.

-Inutile de me flatter, jamais je ne laisserai un homme qui est au service d'un assassin m'avoir par des flatteries.

-Très bien, c'est noté. acquiesça l'homme au corps caché. Et je suppose que ton nom est Miwa Hamato? Non?

Miwa releva la tête, pointant la pointe de son arme en direction de son adversaire.

-La politesse veut que l'on se présente avant de demander le nom d'une femme!

L'inconnu sourit, s'inclina profondément, sa main de libre sur le cœur.

-Veuillez me pardonner cette méprise de ma part, je me nomme Nōnēmu.

Miwa fronça un peu plus des sourcils. _Nōnēmu? Ce n'est pas un nom! A moins que Oroku Saki ne lui ai donné ce nom pour masquer sa véritable identité?_

La jeune femme vit son adversaire se redresser, portant sa main de libre à son oreille. S'inclinant une nouvelle fois, il s'excusa:

-Je suis au regret de mettre fin à notre discussion, Mlle Hamato, mais mon maître m'appelle, je ne peux lui désobéir.

Se dissimulant dans les ombres, il partit sans faire de bruits. Comme un vrai ninja.

°Petit frère

°° Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous!


	3. Qui es-tu Nōnēmu?

***Avis à tous ceux ou toutes celles qui ont lue ma fic! Je vous remercie infiniment de la lire depuis le début, j'en suis très honorée! En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 3 : Qui es-tu Nōnēmu?

Nōnēmu arriva chez son maître sans être le moins du monde essoufflé. S'avançant vers la salle où son maître l'attend le Ninja au corps et visage cachés attendit, patient.

_La patience est la première des vertus chez un Ninja._ pensa-t-il.

Sortant l'un de ses ninjatôs°, Nōnēmu porta la lame en horizontale, son visage caché s'y représenta comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir. Son reflet lui montra un visage caché par une cagoule où de légères fentes lui permettent de voir, mais empêchent ses adversaires de voir la couleur de ses yeux.

_Je voudrais tellement enlever ces vêtements, montré qui je suis. Mais le Maître est formel: Je ne peux retirer ces vêtements que dans mes appartements. Miwa Hamato a-t-elle raison? Le Maître serait-il un assassin?_

Nōnēmu secoua fortement la tête en signe de négation.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de douter! Sans le Maître, je serai mort depuis longtemps, jamais je n'aurais atteint le poste que j'occupe en ce moment même._

L'homme aux ninjatôs jumeaux reprit pieds avec la réalité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il rangea son arme tandis qu'il reconnut les hommes qui en sortirent, il n'en fut pas surprit.

_Xever et Chris Bradfort._ les reconnut-il.

Sans leur adresser un mot l'homme aux ninjatôs entra dans la salle où il s'arrêta à un mètre du siège du Shredder, posant un genou à terre, son bras gauche se posant dessus, tête basse.

-Mes respects, Maître. le salua-t-il.

-Comment s'est déroulée ta mission Nōnēmu?

-Très bien, Maître. répondit l'homme caché. J'ai pu rencontrer Miwa Hamato, nous nous sommes battus. Excellente Ninja et un adversaire à ma hauteur.

Derrière son masque Oroku Saki sourit, fier de son Ninja:

-Etait-elle accompagnée de tortues?

-Non, maître, elle était seule.

Shredder acquiesça, pensif.

_Hamato aurait-il honte d'avoir adopté ces tortues? Si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas facile de les retrouver et les exterminer._

Nōnēmu regarda son maître, lui aussi, dans ses pensées. Il se rappelle que la question précédente l'avait fait frissonner. Pas un frisson de plaisir, mais de peur. Pourquoi?

_Certes, le Shredder est un homme puissant dont l'aura impose le respect, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ai-je frissonné de peur. Sans lui, je serai mort! Je lui dois la vie!_

Bien que dans ses pensées Nōnēmu entendit parfaitement son maître lui demander de se retirer. Ce qu'il fit, toujours dans ses pensées, se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Une fois entré, sans allumer la lumière, il se dirigea vers le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir déposé ses ninjatôs sur la table basse qui lui fait face. Les mains croisées, le menton posé dessus, son index gauche tapotant légèrement sa mâchoire.

_Et ces rêves? Ces rêves si étranges qui viennent peupler mes nuits, que signifient-ils? Avais-je une vie avant que le Shredder ne me recueille?_

Se redressant Nōnēmu retira ses vêtements qu'il plia correctement puis qu'il déposa sur le canapé. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, bras croisés, il ne tira pas les rideaux.

_Je sais qui je suis, alors pourquoi ces toutes questions? _

L'homme aux ninjatôs se rappela ce qu'il avait lu quand il était petit.

_« Ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du passé sont condamnés à le répéter » de George Santayana._

Retournant au canapé Nōnēmu soupira longuement, la tête entre les mains.

_Il faut que j'aille voir Ann, elle seule saura m'aider._

-Vous avez un message. retentit une voix à sa droite.

Quittant le canapé, Nōnēmu se dirigea vers son ordinateur où il appuya sur une touche. Il s'écarta afin que la lumière ne l'éblouisse ou est-ce par ce qu'il refuse de voir son corps?

Quelque soit la réponse l'ombre appuya sur une autre touche afin que la lumière de son ordinateur soit plus faible, mais suffisamment distingue pour qu'il puisse lire le message sans que la lumière projette des ombres sur lui.

Bonjour Nōnēmu,

Je t'écris ce mail pour avoir de tes nouvelles car 3 mois sont passés depuis notre dernier rendez-vous.

Dors-tu paisiblement? As-tu encore des questions à me poser?

N'hésite pas à me contacter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu sais que jamais je ne te laisserai tomber.

Au plaisir de se revoir,

Ann.

Ecrivant sa réponse puis refermant son ordinateur Nōnēmu se mit à réfléchir. _Maître Shredder ignore où je me rends quand je quitte la base._

Tournant la tête vers le radioréveil, il constata qu'il n'est que 8h du matin. _C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour aller voir Ann. A moins de méditer un peu le temps passera peut-être plus vite._

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait! Nōnēmu se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'assied en position du lotus sur son lit, fermant les yeux, la respiration calme et le cœur battant sereinement.

Une faible aura blanche l'entoura, mais ne révéla pas son apparence physique. A son plus grand mécontentement il revit les mêmes images que dans ses rêves.

Un rat de grande taille vêtu d'un kimono bordeaux dont les bras et la base des phalanges sont recouverts de bandages. Son regard brun-rouge brille d'amusement, portant quelque chose (mais Nōnēmu n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est) dans ses bras, en regardant quatre enfants dont trois petites tortues et…

_Miwa Hamato._ reconnut-il la petite fille riant aux éclats.

Il la vit, portant dans ses bras une petite tortue au bandeau mauve qui rigole, elle aussi. La raison de leurs éclats de rire? Nōnēmu vit une petite tortue au bandeau orange courir, essayant d'échapper à sa poursuivante qui porte un bandeau rouge, le poing droit levé, de très mauvaise humeur.

-Miiikey! Si je t'attrape, t'es une tortue morte!

La tortue répondant au surnom Mikey, loin de se sentir en danger, éclata de rire tout en continuant de courir.

Nōnēmu fronça des sourcils.

_Bon, d'accord. _admit-il à contrecœur._ Ce n'est pas le même rêve que celui de la dernière fois, mais l'unique chose de semblable est que je vois ces trois tortues et ce rat. Quel lien avec moi?_

L'être caché essaya de chasser ces images parasites de son esprit, mais comme il s'y attendait, elles ne partirent pas, s'ancrant plus profondément dans son esprit. Décidant d'interrompre sa médiation Nōnēmu décroisa les jambes, se relevant.

Revenant vers la fenêtre du salon, il écarta légèrement le rideau, regardant sans les voir les gens courir dans tout les sens tel des fourmis.

_Je ne peux sortir le jour. La nuit est mon alliée._ pensa-t-il.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri étouffé de douleur, posant sa main gauche à son œil Nōnēmu tomba à genoux.

_Et cette douleur qui n'en fini pas…_pesta-t-il.

12 ans. Cela fait douze ans que la douleur à son œil ne l'a jamais quitté, se réveillant dans des moments inattendus. Comme celui-ci.

-Si je retrouve ce rat, je lui ferai payer son geste. murmure-t-il en serrant son poing de libre.

***Salut, salut! Enfin, terminé! Bon, j'avoue ce n'est pas la fin que j'espérais pour ce 3****ème**** chapitre, mais bon! C'est mieux que rien, non? Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiens! Bizz!***

°Dans les premiers chapitres, je me suis trompée! J'ai dis « katanas » et non « ninjatôs » ce qui sont les vraies armes que petit Leo avait sur lui ainsi que Nōnēmu!


	4. Permission de sortie

Chapitre 4: Permission de sortie

Sous la surface Miwa avait acheté les comics de Spiderman qu'elle savait que son frère malade adorait, bien qu'il possède une collection démesurée sur (presque) tous les Super-Héros, elle en avait profité pour faire des courses. Par contre la jeune femme n'avait pas trouvé de BD sur les Héros de l'Espace, mais elle avait acheté la figurine du Capitaine Ryan.

Les quelques fois où la Kunoichi remontait à la surface elle achetait toujours un petit quelque chose afin d'honorer son frère disparu. Son père avait essayé de la raisonner en lui répétant que jamais elle ne parviendrait à faire son deuil si elle continuait d'acheter les cassettes préférées (aujourd'hui une figurine) du dessin animé préféré de Leonardo.

Miwa avait expliqué à son père que, justement, elle ne voulait pas oublier son petit frère au bandeau bleu, qu'elle honorait sa mémoire car elle se refusait de l'oublier.

Comme elle, ses frères ne voulaient pas oublier Leo. Donnie écrit toujours chaque jour ce qui se passe, Mikey prend grand soin de Meiyo son loup en peluche (celui de Leo, pas le sien!) et Raph discute avec Spike, une tortue terrestre que Miwa lui avait acheté à son 8ème anniversaire.

_Raph…_soupira la jeune femme. _Si tu acceptais de te confier, peut-être que cela nous aurait rapprochés?_

Elle sait que la culpabilité mord toujours le cœur de son frère au bandeau rouge. Après tout, n'avait-il pas forcé la main à Leo pour parier avec lui?

Miwa se rappela que quand Splinter leur avait annoncé la nouvelle de la mort de Leonardo petit Raphael avait tout raconté. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que son grand frère quitterait les égouts pour suivre leur grande sœur à la surface!

_J'aurais très bien pu en vouloir à Raphael, mais ses larmes et son désarroi étaient sincères. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir? Il n'avait que 3 ans!_

Perdue dans ses pensées Miwa ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était rentrée, qu'elle posa les courses sur la table à manger, qu'elle les rangea, posant sur la table les comics et la figurine. Sortant le ruban bleu de son frère disparu, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Donatello où pendant dix minutes elle fabriqua un cadre où elle posa à l'intérieur le précieux bandeau.

En sortant du laboratoire elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle accrocha le cadre de façon à être vu en entrant dans la pièce. En dessous du bandeau retenu par du papier collant, un petit mot y est écrit en lettres d'or. On y lit ceci:

**« Kibō wa watashitachi no kokoroninokoru anata ga nokotteta koto ga naikaradesu. »°**

Caressant tendrement le verre du cadre, elle ne put retenir une larme solidaire de rouler sur sa joue. _Leo..._

Se détournant du cadre elle ne remarqua pas la présence de ses petits frères au salon entrain de regarder la télé. Comme un zombie elle passa devant eux sans les voir.

-Mi'? l'appela Donnie, inquiet. Ça va?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers le dojo, arrivée près de la porte coulissante, elle retira ses bottes. Ouvrant la porte, elle entra, refermant la porte dans un silence qui ne lui ait pas familier. Se consultant du regard Raphael et Donatello ne comprirent pas le silence de leur aînée.

Se levant les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils virent le cadre, remarquant que le bandeau était propre ainsi que le petit mot.

-Miwa n'a pas abandonné espoir malgré sa tristesse. murmura Donatello en caressant le cadre.

La gorge nouée, Spike sur l'épaule gauche, Raphael ne dit rien. Pourquoi a-t-il provoqué Leo cette nuit-là? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Donnie lui répéter les recommandations de Splinter? Par orgueil. Voilà pourquoi. Il voulait tester son aîné, ne croyant pas que Splinter pourrait choisir « une poule mouillée comme toi pour devenir Chef! » avait-il répliqué, mordant.

La tortue au bandeau rouge sait que sa phrase avait blessé Leonardo, mais afin de lui prouver le contraire, la petite tortue au bandeau bleu avait parié.

-Pari stupide…murmura Raphael.

Donnie avait entendu le murmure de son frère aîné. Que faire?

_Je voudrais bien le réconforter, mais Raph risque de mal le prendre._ pensa-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il, mes fils? leur parvient la voix de Splinter dans leur dos.

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour voir leur père, bras croisés, l'œil brillant.

Ce fut la tortue au bandeau mauve qui expliqua à leur père l'arrivée de Miwa, puis elle est entrée dans le dojo sans les avoir remarqué Raphael et lui-même.

-On hésitait à entrer pour prendre de ses nouvelles. termina-t-il.

Yoshi Hamato acquiesça lentement. Demandant à ses fils de retourner au salon, il les rassura en leur expliquant qu'il va discuter avec la jeune femme. Les deux tortues acceptèrent de retourner au salon bien qu'inquiets pour leur sœur.

Une fois ses fils au salon le rat humanoïde fit coulisser la porte du dojo puis entra. En entrant dans la pièce il ne découvrit pas sa fille. S'avançant un peu après avoir refermé la porte, il sentit quelque chose mouiller son poignet gauche.

Intrigué, Yoshi Hamato leva son poignet afin de voir la « chose » qui lui ait tombé dessus.

_Du sang? Donatello ne m'avait pas dit que Miwa était blessée. Etrange…_

Relevant les yeux il vit sa fille dans la position du lotus, yeux clos, à un mètre du sol, une aura blanche l'entourant. Patient, le père de famille attendit que la médiation de sa fille se termine.

Depuis ce triste jour où Splinter avait annoncé à ses enfants la mort de Leonardo la médiation a toujours aidé Miwa a retrouvé son calme, à faire le vide dans son esprit…bien qu'elle se refuse à oublier le petit défunt.

Lorsque Miwa descendit vers la terre ferme son père put voir une légère coupure à la joue gauche qui saigne. Doucement la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, apercevant son père. Se relevant, elle sentit un liquide visqueux et chaud couler le long de sa joue.

Baissant l'œil elle vit la coupure d'où coule du sang.

_Nōnēmu m'aurait-il touché?_ pensa-t-elle, surprise.

Défaisant le bandage recouvrant son poignet elle s'en servit pour éponger le sang.

-Tu t'es battue, ma fille? prit la parole Splinter.

Miwa raconta à son père ce qui s'est passé à la surface. La jeune femme ne raconta pas la fabrication du cadre dans lequel elle a mit le bandeau de Leonardo car elle se doute qu'en entrant dans la cuisine son père le verrait.

-Maintiens-tu toujours ta demande, ma fille? demanda le rat humanoïde en regardant son enfant droit dans les yeux.

L'œil brillant de détermination, Miwa acquiesça:

-Mes frères ne sont plus de jeunes tortues qui ne savaient pas se défendre, ce sont des adolescents capables de se protéger les uns les autres. Et puis ils ne seront pas seuls, je serai auprès d'eux pour les guider et les protéger. Après tout ne m'avez-vous pas apprit que c'est en faisant soi-même des erreurs qu'on acquiert la sagesse?

Yoshi Hamato posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui sourit:

-J'ai confiance en tes capacités, ma fille…Dès demain soir, tes frères pourront sortir des égouts.

Miwa sourit, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance:

-Merci, Père, de ce cadeau que vous leur offrez.

°L'espoir demeure en nos cœurs car jamais tu ne les as quittés.


	5. Tu es important, sache-le

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je remercie les gens qui viennent lire ma fic, cela ma fait chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup! Voici le 5****ème**** chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!***

Chapitre 5: Tu es important, sache-le

Durant toute une année Miwa et ses frères ont défendu la ville de New York de différents ennemis (voici la liste): _Les Kraangs, _Les Dragons Pourpres, _Baxter Stockman, _Le Roi des Rats, _Nōnēmu (que Mikey surnomma** Shadow-Man après l'avoir rencontré un jour (avec ses frères) alors que Miwa était restée au repaire, retenue par une forte fièvre**), _Chris Bradford (qui deviendra Dogpound en entrant en contact, une première fois, avec du mutagène puis Rahzar après un deuxième contact avec le même produit), _Xever (qui deviendra Fishface en entrant en contact (en même temps que Bradford) avec du mutagène), _Fungus Monstruosus (dont les spores révèlent les peurs des gens), _Mutagène-Man (un humain connu sous le nom de Timothy que Donatello lui fit la promesse de lui rendre son apparence humaine), _Slash (auparavant connu sous le nom de Spike car il était la tortue de Raphael), _Tritonateur, _Casque de Chrome, _Tiger Claw, _Tête de Pizza, _Steranko (pas un vraiment un grand danger pour New York), _Araignée Piquante _Sans oublier…Karaï! La surprise fut de taille pour les enfants de Splinter lorsque Nōnēmu leur présenta la jeune fille âgée d'une douzaine d'années, excellente ninja malgré son jeune âge. Cependant ils se firent aussi de nombreux amis: April O'Neil, Monsieur Murakami (qui accepta d'encager Miwa comme livreuse uniquement le jour), le journaliste Jack J. Kurtzman, Tête d'acier (une création de Donnie qui se sacrifia pour sauver la fratrie Hamato), Leatherhead, Minette Glacée et Casey Jones. Grâce à Monsieur Kurtzman April découvrit qu'elle possède des gènes extra-terrestres, comme elle accepta de devenir une Kunoichi sous l'entraînement de Splinter. C'est avec joie que Miwa découvrit que son père avait offert à l'adolescente le tessen de sa mère qui aurait du lui revenir, mais elle avait refusé car elle se sent mieux en harmonie avec un ninjatô qu'avec l'arme de sa défunte mère. -Ma mère serait ravie de savoir que son arme revient à une jeune fille au grand cœur telle que toi, April. avait-elle rassuré l'adolescente. C'était deux heures après qu'April eut choisit son arme. Sans savoir que l'adolescente avait fait tombée l'unique photo où elle reconnut ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants (et Splinter) avec une petite tortue au regard bleu portant un bandeau de la même couleur (que Miwa portait sur ses épaules) le jour de Noël en voyant un sapin illuminé de mille feux derrière le rat humanoïde. -Cette petite tortue que tu vois, April, s'appelait Leonardo. avait répondu Splinter à la question de la jeune fille. C'était le frère de Miwa et des garçons. -Qu'est-il devenu? Je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis que je connais Mi' et les garçons! Yoshi Hamato avait soupiré, le cœur lourd, l'œil brillant de tristesse et de douleur lorsqu'il raconta ce qu'il s'est passé 13 ans auparavant. En apprenant que ses amis ont perdu leur frère, April avait pleuré, comprenant mieux pourquoi Miwa était songeuse certains soirs, de même pour les garçons…Car malgré les années écoulées ils portent encore le deuil de la petite tortue! Retour au présent: À l'intérieur du laboratoire de Donatello Miwa, ses frères et April discutent à propos de Karaï sur le comment elle peut être âgée de 12 ans en sachant que le Shredder ne s'est jamais marié. -Et si Nōnēmu avait confié la goutte de sang de la coupure qu'il t'a faite aux Kraangs sous les ordres de son maître? réfléchit April. Après tout ils ont bien su créer des clones de moi en un temps record! L'adolescente fait allusion au jour où Miwa avait rencontré et s'était battue contre le ninja éternellement habillé de noir un an auparavant. -C'est une possibilité, mais il y a un hic. acquiesça Donnie. À l'époque on ignorait l'existence des Kraangs. Comment Nōnēmu aurait-il put entrer en contact avec eux sans que Shredder ne soit mit au courant? -Quand bien même il aurait rencontré les Kraangs cela n'explique pas pourquoi ces espèces de chew-gum ont-ils fait un clone de Miwa! s'énerva Raphael. -Tu as raison, Raph', mais il est impossible que Karaï fut une réussite du premier coup. réfléchit la jeune femme. Rappelez-vous des clones d'April. Sans compter April-Qui-Fait-Huu… Raphael retient un frisson d'horreur car rien qu'imaginer un clone de son aînée de même gabarit que l'immense clone d'April lui donne des sueurs froides. -Vous imaginez s'ils ont un clone de Miwa qui ressemble à April-Qui-Fait-Huu? frissonna Michangelo sans savoir qu'il vient de dire les pensées de son grand frère. La jeune femme maniant le ninjatô retient une grimace de dégout, mais fronça des sourcils, faisant comprendre à ses frères qu'elle n'apprécie pas spécialement l'idée d'un clone du même genre qu'April-Qui-Fait-Huu. _Sans oublier le faite que Karaï serait un bébé d'un an, incapable de penser au mal. _réfléchit la Kunoichi. _Alors comment a-t-elle put vieillir aussi vite? Le tout avec un esprit sain?_ "Le sujet cloné ne peut avoir d'existence propre et ne restera jamais que l'image de son donneur. Comment alors ne pas prévoir de graves troubles de l'identité et de la personnalité?" se souvient-elle d'avoir lu dans un livre qu'elle avait acheté à la bibliothèque pour son frère Don. Miwa, ses frères et l'apprentie ninja qu'est April se mirent à réfléchir, essayant de comprendre les motivations du Shredder et des Kraangs. Soudain, Miwa porta sa main droite à son bras gauche, mais retient de justesse un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres afin de ne pas inquiéter ses frères et April. Ça _recommence..._pensa-t-elle. _Ça ne peut plus durer, je DOIS leur dire!_ Mais têtue, la jeune femme y renonça immédiatement. _À quoi bon? La nouvelle risque de les inquiéter!_ -Ça ne va pas Miwa? Tu es toute pâle! Rouvrant les yeux Miwa tourna la tête vers April qui vient de parler. La jeune femme lut dans le regard océan de l'adolescente de l'inquiétude, en tournant la tête vers ses frères elle y lut le même sentiment. La femme ninja voulut ouvrir la bouche pour leur expliquer qu'elle va bien, mais elle ne le put. La douleur à son bras augmenta violement de densité qu'elle perdit connaissance sans avoir pu lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de ses frères et celui de la jeune fille. -MIWA! hurlèrent April et ses frères d'une même voix. Étant le plus proche de son aînée, Raphael la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, se mettant à genoux, calant la tête de Miwa contre son épaule gauche. Donatello posa sa main sur le front de son aînée, mais il le trouva frais à sa plus grande surprise. -Elle n'est pas malade. apprit-il à ses frères et April. -Alors pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie? demanda Michangelo en tapotant légèrement la joue de sa grande sœur après s'être mit à genoux. Ce fut April qui donna la réponse. Ayant remarqué que la manche de la tunique de son amie semble colée au bras elle entreprit de remonter la manche. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit pâlir d'horreur. -Les gars…appela-t-elle. Miwa nous l'aurait dit si elle était blessée, non? Tournant les yeux vers April les trois frères tortues pâlirent, eux aussi. Raphael jura, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Miwa leur a caché sa blessure. La blessure de Miwa représente trois longues griffures qui partent du creux du coude jusqu'au poignet parfaitement parallèle, saignant abondamment. Se relevant la tortue impulsive courut vers le laboratoire de Donnie suivi par ses frères et April. Arrivés au laboratoire Raphael déposa sa sœur sur la table d'examen où son frère au bandeau mauve les soigne lorsqu'ils sont blessés après une mission. S'écartant Raphael laissa le créateur de Tête désinfecter les plaies puis de bander le bras de l'évanouie dans un silence à couper au couteau. Ils ne comprennent pas. Pourquoi Miwa leur a-t-elle caché qu'elle était blessée? Depuis quand date cette blessure? Jamais, au grand jamais, la jeune femme qu'est Miwa n'aurait laissé une telle blessure sans soin! Lorsque Donatello eut fini de bander le bras de sa sœur il la recouvrit d'une couverture afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid après qu'il l'ait déposé sur le canapé présent dans son laboratoire. Ce fut Mikey qui rejoignit Miwa, se mettant à genoux, s'autoproclamant gardien de la santé de son aînée. -Et dire que jamais Miwa ne tombait malade avant ce jour-là. murmura-t-il, inquiet, caressant tendrement la joue gauche de son aînée. -Comment ça? demanda April, ne comprenant pas. Tout le monde tombe malade un jour ou l'autre dans sa vie! -Pas Miwa. lui apprit Raphael, masquant son inquiétude par de l'irritation. Des trois frères tortues c'était lui qui, enfant, était jaloux de la bonne santé de Miwa. Mikey acquiesça, approuvant les paroles de son grand frère. -Avant l'année passée, elle n'est jamais tombée malade. prit-il le relai. Mais depuis que Nōnēmu nous a présenté Karaï la santé de Miwa est devenue sensible, imprévisible, sans que l'on comprenne comment. Ne voulant pas entendre les éventuelles explications de son petit frère (Donnie pour ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question) Raphael sortit du laboratoire, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tours. S'appuyant contre la porte de sa chambre il se laissa glisser, remontant ses genoux contre son plastron, y cachant son visage de ses bras. -Oh, Mi'…soupira-t-il, la gorge nouée d'émotions. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais la soudaine fragilité de son aînée le touche personnellement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elle qu'il réclamait alors qu'il était malade ou blessé lorsqu'il était enfant? Bien sûr, elle soignait tout le monde, même Splinter quand ce dernier était malade, mais pour Raphael Miwa représentait l'image d'une mère, une maman que ni lui ni ses frères ne connaitraient jamais. Après tout ne l'avait-il pas appelé "Maman" par mégarde à cause d'une forte fièvre le jour de ses cinq ans? Ne les avait-elle consolés, lui et ses frères, après d'affreux cauchemars? Qui les aidait à se rendormir grâce à une douce berceuse? Qui mieux qu'elle les encourageait à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes lors des entraînements, même quand ils disaient être fatigués? Qui les félicitaient quand ils réussiraient l'épreuve que fut l'écriture? Et la lecture? Qui essayait depuis toujours à l'aider à maîtriser sa colère? Miwa, de nouveau. Toujours Miwa. Bien sûr, Maître Splinter représente l'image d'un père aimant et sévère car lui aussi les avait aidés à surmonter bien des épreuves dans leur enfance. Comme c'était lui qui leur avait apprit l'art du ninjutsu. _Mais Mi' est la seule qui me comprenne vraiment…_pensa-t-il. _Depuis 13 ans, je ne lui ai plus dit à quel point je l'aime et combien elle est importante pour moi._ La tortue au bandeau rouge se rappellera toute sa vie l'énergie avec laquelle Miwa l'avait protégé d'une punition jugée beaucoup trop sévère à ses yeux après que Maître Splinter leur ait annoncé la mort de Leonardo. Leur père avait voulu punir Raphael qu'il avait jugé (trop vite et le cœur emplit de chagrin) responsable de la mort de la petite tortue au bandeau bleu. _C'est moi qui aurait du monter à la surface, pas Leo. Leo est indispensable à la famille, pas moi. Moi…je ne suis qu'une source d'ennuis._ Combien de temps resta-t-elle enfermée dans sa chambre? Des heures? Des jours? Raphael est incapable de donner une réponse, repassant sans cesse les souvenirs du passé, aussi bien ceux où son frère disparu est présent que ceux où Miwa l'aidait après la disparition de Leonardo. Soudain deux coups frappés faiblement à sa porte ramenèrent Raphael sur Terre, mais il les ignora. Cependant la personne derrière la cloison de métal n'abandonna pas. -Fous-moi la paix, Mikey! cria Raphael, agacé qu'on le dérange. -Raël? l'appela une voix très affaiblie. Le cœur de la tortue colérique rata un battement. Rêvait-il? -Raël…entendit de nouveau la voix. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait, Raël… Raphael se raidit. _Ce surnom…Personne dans le repaire ne le connait sauf…_ -Mi…wa? murmura-t-il, incrédule. Néanmoins il se releva, ouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre. In extremis il rattrapa sa grande sœur, tombant à genoux avec elle, la serrant dans ses bras, Miwa lui rendit son étreinte, malgré la douleur à son bras. -Raël…murmura la jeune femme, en pleurs. Tu es important pour la famille, que serions-nous sans toi? Je suis peut-être l'aînée, mais depuis la… La gorge nouée Miwa ne réussit pas à prononcer le mot, ce mot si terrible pour elle qui reviendrait à admettre que Leonardo ne reviendra jamais. Néanmoins, elle reprit la parole, serrant son frère plus fort encore dans ses bras malgré sa faiblesse actuelle et la douleur à son bras. Ses pleurs coulèrent comme une cascade, impossible à arrêter. -Depuis ce triste jour, je sais les efforts que tu fais pour te racheter à nos yeux. Père t'a pardonné depuis longtemps, Don et Mikey comptent sur toi pour les protéger quand je suis injoignable. C'est moi qui aurais du protéger Leo, moi qui aurais du m (elle s'interrompit 2 secondes) ce jour-là. Alors, s'il te plait, ne dis plus que tu n'es pas important à nos yeux…Car tu l'es, Raël. Pour Père, pour nos frères et pour moi. Les paroles de sa sœur furent comme un baume apaisant pour le cœur meurtri de l'adolescent impulsif qui laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, lui qui s'était juré dans le passé de ne plus jamais pleurer et de verser une larme. Mais ce moment d'amour fraternel fut vite interrompu quand Miwa lui chuchota ces quelques mots à l'oreille, la voix presque inaudible, signe évident qu'elle lutte contre la douleur: -Raël…Karaï…liée…moi. Si Raphael fut surprit, il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications à son aînée que Miwa perdit connaissance, de nouveau rattrapée de justesse par son petit frère au bandeau rouge. -Mi'?! l'appela-t-il, inquiet. Posant sa main gauche sur le front de Miwa Raphael comprit que sa sœur est légèrement brûlante de fièvre. Comme il comprit qu'elle vient à nouveau de perdre connaissance. Soulagé, il la prit dans ses bras, entrant dans sa chambre, refermant la porte d'un coup de coude. Il se dirigea vers son hamac où il déposa doucement sa sœur dessus comme il la recouvrit des couvertures après qu'il se soit installé au côté de sa sœur, la prenant dans ses bras afin de la rassurer, qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas seule. Apaisé par l'amour fraternel que Miwa lui a témoigné et ses paroles si réconfortantes à ses oreilles l'aida à s'endormir, le cœur plus léger, l'âme apaisée. -Je t'aime, grande sœur. murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Voilà. Il venait de les dire. Ces 4 mots que jusqu'à présent il s'était refusé de prononcé, pensant, à tort, qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour de Miwa et du reste de la famille. C'est l'esprit serein et le cœur apaisé que Raphael s'endormit paisiblement. *Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde, merci mille fois d'avoir lu le 5ème chapitre de « La famille Hamato »! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre (que j'ai réécris par endroits)? Chouette? Nul? Qui parmi vous a compris les paroles de Miwa juste avant son évanouissement? En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!*

***PS: Oui, j'ai rajouté quelques phrases, me souvenant de l'épisode où April découvre la photo où Splinter était encore humain avec sa femme et sa fille encore bébé! J'ai juste changé le contexte puisqu'il a offert la photo à Mi' afin qu'elle possède un souvenir de sa mère!***


	6. Double mutation?

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous adorez toujours autant lire « La famille Hamato » car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire malgré le manque de rewiens dans certaines de mes fanfics parlant des Tortues Ninjas, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous obliger à les lire, sinon on va me chasser de Fanfiction! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour ce 6****ème**** chapitre!***

Chapitre 6: Double mutation?

Le lendemain très tôt dans la matinée Miwa ouvrit les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment l'ayant réveillé. Un souffle chaud lui caresse gentiment la base du cou, elle n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête elle sait qui dort à ses côtés, à qui appartient ses bras qui entourent sa taille avec force et tendresse comme elle reconnaît la chambre malgré l'obscurité.

_Raël._ sourit-elle en se souvenant de la vieille.

Le plus doucement Miwa défit l'étreinte des bras de Raphael de sa taille, descendit du hamac en évitant de réveiller son petit frère. Une fois debout elle couvrit la tortue au bandeau rouge (bandeau qui repose sur la table de chevet) de la couverture de sa main de libre, le regardant avec la flamme de l'amour fraternel après l'avoir embrassé tendrement sur le front.

Sans bruit elle se retourna, s'avançant vers la porte pour quitter la chambre. Miwa était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque son regard accrocha un cadre.

_Jamais Raphael n'avait de cadres dans sa chambre, avant._ fronça-t-elle des sourcils. _Lui qui confiait ses trésors dans une malle…_

Intriguée, la jeune femme s'avança vers le cadre qu'elle prit dans sa main droite. La photo représente ses quatre frères, Maître Splinter et elle-même le jour de Noël soit un mois avant la disparation de Leonardo.

Avec émotion Miwa se souvient d'avoir cossu les kimonos que son père et ses frères portaient avec beaucoup de mal, mais sa fierté d'enfant avait été récompensée. Les kimonos dont ses frères portaient étaient tous blancs avec des arabesques de même couleur que leur bandeau (sauf pour Leo qui était bleu nuit), celui de son père était brun pâle (sans motifs) et le sien était rose ayant comme motifs des fleurs de Sakura d'un rose framboise.

Les arabesques présentes sur les kimonos formaient un dessin dans le dos et sur les manches des habits des petites tortues. Les dessins sur le kimono de Mikey représentaient des chats. Ceux de Don (le plus difficile) avaient été des Grues. Combien de fois s'était-elle piqué les doigts jusqu'au sang? Combien de fois avait-elle du rusé pour qu'aucuns de ses frères et même son père ne regarde dans sa malle?

_Beaucoup de fois._ sourit la femme.

Replongeant dans ses souvenirs Miwa se rappela que les dessins sur le kimono de Raph représentaient des roses blanches (son frère lui avait avoué que c'était sa fleur préférée) et ceux de Leonardo étaient le symbole du _Yīn_ et du Yang (pour montrer la différence de ton avec le kimono elle avait cousu le _Yīn en bleu ciel car elle n'avait pas su trouvé la même teinte de bleu que le bandeau de Leo_). Miwa avait travaillé dur car étant la seule de la famille à pouvoir remonté à la surface elle avait souvent menti sur son âge à beaucoup de personnes pour se faire engager dans certains magasins.

_Je n'en étais pas fière, mais pour ramener des tissus, de la nourriture ou des jouets, je n'avais pas le choix._

Pour se paraître plus vieille elle s'était maquillée, avait donné à sa voix l'intonation d'une trentenaire de condition modeste et avait même trouvé des vêtements de femme qu'elle avait réajusté à sa taille. Vêtements et maquillage qu'elle avait caché dans sa malle. Et qui dorénavant ne s'y trouvait plus.

Durant trois semaines elle avait insisté auprès de son père pour qu'il la laisse ramener de l'argent et de la nourriture puisque lui-même devait vivre caché à cause de sa mutation, survenue 2 ans plus tôt.

_Il fallait que je me lève tôt pour éviter que Père ou l'un de mes frères ne me remarque, habillée de la sorte. Mikey aurait sûrement rigolé en me voyant, pensant que je me suis déguisée en clown._

La fille de Yoshi Hamato avait dut travailler d'arrache-pied pour se faire accepter. Durant six mois elle était toujours présente à ses différents emplois, taisant sa douleur quand elle devait porter des choses lourdes. Par contre, elle n'avouera jamais à qui que ce soit la mésaventure qui lui avait apporté sa première cicatrice. Cicatrice encore visible à son sein gauche, même des années plus tard…

Chassant ce triste souvenir de sa mémoire, le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais conté à quiconque, Miwa sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux en se souvenant du dernier Noël de Leonardo. Tournant la tête vers le hamac où Raphael dort encore, la jeune femme sentit son cœur être plus léger dans sa poitrine.

-Merci Raël…murmura-t-elle. Je ne m'étais pas trompée en affirmant à Père que Donnie, Mikey et toi pensiez toujours à lui.

Son murmure n'a pas réveillé son frère qui continue de dormir comme un bien heureux. Reposant le cadre sur le mur la Kunoichi quitta la chambre de son frère pour la salle de bain après être entré dans la sienne pour prendre de nouveaux habits, ayant dormi avec sa tenue de ninja.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux légèrement humides, habillée d'un chemisier sans manches gris pâle, d'une jupe longue de couleur prune ayant une fente qui à chaque pas révèle sa jambe droite ainsi que son bracelet de cheville en or pur et des sandales blanches sans talons. A son cou se trouve son collier qu'elle n'attache les jours de calme tandis que son Ninjatô se trouve dans son dos.

Sans relâche depuis un an avec ses frères (et leurs amis April, Casey et Leatherhead) la jeune femme sauvait les habitants de New York, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur ce qui fait que ses cheveux ont poussé, étant devenus une cascade noire et souple dans son dos.

Son bras la faisant encore souffrir, c'est avec difficulté que Miwa prépara son thé, incapable de manger, devinant que ses frères et son père dorment encore.

_C'est Karaï qui ne doit pas rigoler, sauf si son bras a sut guérir très rapidement comme l'affirmait Raël dans le passé._ songea-t-elle en buvant son thé. _Néanmoins, son_ _arrivée si soudaine nous a-t-elle permit de savoir que Nōnēmu a le même âge que Raph', Mikey et Don._

Se souvenant de leur première rencontre, Miwa plongea dans son souvenir _De même taille que Raël, Nōnēmu à, lui aussi, trois doigts. Son corps est éternellement caché par des vêtements noirs, son visage d'une cagoule et d'une paire de lunette qu'il ne portait pas lors de notre rencontre._

Déposant sa tasse vide sur la table, Miwa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sourit en lisant qu'il n'est que 4h50 du matin. La jeune femme repensa au jour où elle et ses frères ont rencontré et sauvé Mr Murakami.

_Il fut le deuxième humain à accepter mes frères tels qu'ils sont._

Se relevant, la jeune femme prit sa tasse de son unique main qu'elle déposa dans l'évier. Soudain son T-Phone vibra dans l'unique poche de sa jupe.

Surprise, Miwa le sortit, l'ouvrit, découvrant un message…non signé!

_**« Ma belle Etoile, où es-tu? Je te cherche, mais ne te trouve pas. La Vie est si fade quand tu n'es plus dans mes bras. Belle Harmonie où te caches-tu? Pourquoi tant de mystères? Es-tu une Princesse retenue prisonnière par les Dragons Pourpres? Ou vis-tu parmi les étoiles?»**_

Miwa sourit. Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître le nom de la personne qui vient de lui envoyer ce sms. Elle la connaît.

_**« Mon bel Archange, rassurez-vous, je ne suis point retenue prisonnière. J'aime être dans vos bras, j'oublie le monde et mes problèmes. Oui, je me cache, mais l'ombre est ma maison, mon abri, mon amie. ''Pourquoi tant de mystères'' me dites-vous? J'aime le mystère, je suis la fille du mystère, bel Archange. Je vous embrasse du plus profond de mon cœur, Roi de mon cœur, en espérant que le jour où l'on pourra se revoir est proche… »**_

Miwa envoya le sms qu'elle vient d'écrire avec difficulté. Elle vit que son T-Phone indique qu'il est 5h10.

_Trop tôt pour un entraînement matinal. Donnie a été claire, hier soir, je dois reposer mon bras et ne pas l'utiliser._

-Tu es bien matinal, ma fille. entendit-elle la voix de son père.

Tournant la tête vers la droite Miwa vit, en effet, son père debout devant elle, les mains cachées à l'intérieur des manches du kimono bordeaux qu'il porte quotidiennement. Splinter remarqua du premier coup d'œil le bras de sa fille porté en écharpe il se rappela des explications d'April qui lui avait expliqué que la jeune femme était blessée, mais ignorait comment Miwa avait pu se blesser.

Miwa devine que son père est au courant pour son bras. Passant son unique main de libre dans ses cheveux la jeune femme promit de répondre à toutes les questions que son père et ses frères se posent, mais pas tout de suite, plus tard.

-Je compte me promener avant le réveil des garçons.

Yoshi Hamato acquiesça, donnant sa permission à son unique fille, priant intérieurement que rien n'arrive à sa fille. Remerciant son père pour l'aide qu'il lui a donné en lui nouant son bandeau, la jeune femme quitta le repaire.

Miwa se sentit légère, les yeux brillant d'amour, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. _J'espère_ _pouvoir revoir mon Beau Seigneur._

Apercevant le Shellraiser, de sa main libre Miwa caressa le van, se souvenant du soi où Donatello leur avait présenté son invention oh combien géniale. Cependant, elle avait gardé le silence en voyant un siège à côté du sien (Don l'a désigné pour conduire car elle possède le permis de conduire depuis peu).

_Je n'ai rien dis, mais ce geste prouve que tu attends le retour de notre frère._ pensa-t-elle.

Une fois à la surface Miwa ressentit son mauvais pressentiment lui revenir au galop. Arrivée sur le toit d'un appartement, la Kunoichi se dirigea vers la tour où vit le Shredder. Atterrissant sur un nouveau toit, Miwa se retourna, arme en main, pour parer l'attaque de Tiger Claw. Elle réussit à faire reculer le chasseur de primes.

-Quel accueil! sourit-elle, ironique.

-Quelle surprise, on vous dit blessée et pourtant vous maniez votre arme sans le moindre problème. rétorqua Tiger Claw.

-Ambidextre, vous connaissez? sourit Miwa.

Le combat de Miwa contre Tiger Claw ne fut pas facile car combattre avec une seule main intacte fut une épreuve pour la jeune femme, mais jamais elle ne perdit espoir de remporter le combat même lorsque son adversaire utilisa ses pistolets-lasers. Par contre, la Kunoichi fut vite désarmer et mise en défaite lorsque Tiger Claw réussit à la ligoter, en tombant sa tête heurta le sol, l'assommant instantanément.

_Père, mes frères, je suis désolée._ fut sa seule pensée avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsque Miwa se réveilla, quelle ne fut sa surprise en sentant des anneaux de métal encerclant sa taille, ses poignets et ses chevilles.

~Tu te réveilles, enfin!~ lui parvient une voix dans sa tête.

_Karaï? _reconnut-elle la voix de la jeune fille derrière elle en sentant un morceau de tissu sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. _Si Karaï sait utiliser la télépathie, alors moi aussi!_

Elle réussit du premier coup, ce qui l'étonna elle-même:

~Karaï, est-ce bien toi?~

~Non, c'est Blanche Neige!~ répliqua la petite fille.

_Raël n'avait pas tort en affirmant que Karaï guérissait plus vite que la normale, alors maintenant que je sais qu'elle lit dans les pensées des gens…Je suis mal._ pensa la grande sœur des trois tortues ninjas.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce où elles se trouvent Miwa reconnut le « laboratoire » de Baxter Stockamn tout comme elle vit Shredder et ses sbires entrer, mais Nōnēmu brille par son absence. La jeune femme écouta la conversation entre l'assassin de sa mère et les « hommes » à son service.

La Kunoichi pâlit d'horreur en comprenant que Karaï et elle-même sont les appâts afin d'attirer Nōnēmu et les membres de sa famille dans le piège qu'Oroku Saki leurs a préparés. Tout comme elle comprit l'intention (secondaire?) de son ennemi en voyant Stockman verser dans le mutagène du venin de cobra et un étrange produit bleuâtre.

_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…_

~Non, tu crois?~ répliqua Karaï, mordante, toujours par télépathie. ~Me crois-tu stupide de ne pas voir ce qui se passe sous nos pieds?~

En 23 ans de vie, Miwa craqua. Jamais dans le passé elle n'avait osé le ton ou tout simplement perdre patience.

~Ça suffit! ~ hurla-t-elle. ~Maintenant tu te tais et ouvre grandes tes oreilles car je ne me répéterai pas! Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé comment se faisait-il que l'on se ressemble toi et moi? Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé quelles étaient les origines de ta naissance? Le pourquoi Shredder refuse de te parler de ta mère? Ou simplement de répondre aux nombreuses questions que tu te posais lorsque tu étais enfant? Le pourquoi tu guérissais plus vite que la normale? La seule personne qui t'aime vraiment et qui t'a vu grandir, qui t'as tout apprit ce n'est pas Shredder, mais Nōnēmu! Comment je le sais? C'est facile, entant que grande sœur je reconnais l'amour fraternel quand je le vois. Oroku est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit car tu sais pourquoi je le haïs? Oui, je suis capable d'haïr quelqu'un! Tu veux savoir? Il a tué ma mère alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, j'avais un an! Grandir sans la présence et l'amour d'une mère est une chose que tu connais car tu n'as jamais connu la tienne! Oh, une dernière chose: Nous nous ressemblons car tu es un clone, j'ignore dans quel but tu es née, mais légalement tu n'as pas le droit de vivre!~

Essoufflée, Miwa reprit son souffle. Certes, elle avait lâché tout ce qui lui pesait depuis le premier soir où elle avait rencontré Karaï par télépathie, mais cela n'empêche pas la jeune femme de se sentir vidée de ses forces, mais quel délice d'avoir (ENFIN) fait sortir sa colère.

Pâle à faire peur, Karaï pleurait. Elle comprenait mieux désormais. Toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et qu'elle posait à Nōnēmu étaient enfin éclairées. Le voile opaque qui l'entourait depuis sa tendre enfance venait de se déchirer.

La jeune fille se sentit vide, glacée même. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi Shredder se mettait en colère lorsqu'elle insistait pour connaître les réponses à ses innombrables questions.

_Je suis…un clone._ pensa-t-elle._ Nōnēmu_ _le savait-il? M'aimait-il vraiment? NON! Je n'ai pas le droit de douter de son amour, je sais qu'il m'aime!_

Bien qu'étouffés, Miwa entendit parfaitement les pleurs de son clone derrière elle.

~Pardon Karaï, mais je ne pouvais plus taire la vérité. Cette découverte m'étouffait. Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé à vivre cette vie.~ reprit-elle la parole d'une voix douce.

Karaï ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas l'arrivée de Nōnēmu accompagné de Splinter et des frères de Miwa. Yoshi Hamato et ses fils combattirent du mieux qu'ils purent pour sauver leur fille et sœur, mais malheureusement l'infâme Shredder brisa la chaîne de la cage où les deux Kunoichis se trouvèrent qui plongea dans la cuve de mutagène sous les cris d'horreur de Nōnēmu et des autres (Yoshi, Raphael, Don et Mikey).

-KARAÏ!

-MIWA!

-NEESAN!

Un silence lourd imprégné de peur et d'inquiétude avec un soupçon de curiosité malsaine s'installa. Le combat aurait pu reprendre si une étrange chose ne sortit de la cuve de mutagène. La chose se révéla être un serpent géant, tenant enroulé autour de sa queue le corps de Miwa…toujours humaine!

Doucement, comme en guise de remerciement, le serpent déposa Miwa au sol. Mikey fut le premier à courir vers son aînée où en posant sa main sur la gorge de cette dernière il informa son père et ses frères que la jeune femme respire!

La nouvelle fit un bien fou au reste de la famille Hamato, mais ils durent revenir au présent car Karaï vient d'attraper Splinter de sa queue, l'étouffant presque.

-Karaï, lâche ce rat! cria Nōnēmu en lui donnant, avec regret, un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Karaï cria d'un cri strident qui fit mal aux oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes, lâchant le patriarche de la famille Hamato. C'est le cœur détruit que le ninja habillé de noir vit Karaï quitter le « labo » de Stockamn pour une destination que Dieu seul connaît.

C'est le cœur empli de colère que Nōnēmu regarda avec haine celui qu'il avait longuement appelé Maître avant de partir à la recherche de Karaï, lui faisant comprendre que plus jamais il ne travaillerait pour lui. La mutation de Karaï était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de patience du jeune Ninja habillé en noir.

Quand à Yoshi Hamato et ses fils ils réussirent à s'enfuir pour retourner chez eux où le rat humanoïde déposa sa fille sur son lit, le regard luisant d'inquiétude. Il ne fallut que 2 minutes à Donatello pour rassurer sa famille. Miwa dormait profondément, mais il est dans l'incapacité d'expliquer le comment la jeune femme ne s'est pas métamorphosé…

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez adoré ce sixième chapitre! N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques rewiens, SVP!***

***Sinon, oui, je devine vos questions : « Comment se fait-il que Miwa ne soit pas transformée? Et quel était le produit bleuâtre que Stockman a versé dans le mutagène dans lequel Miwa a plongé? » Je vous mentirais en vous disant que la première réponse est celle-ci: Don lui a fait une piqure de retro-mutagène une semaine avant, mais ça ne collera pas car comme vous le savez la préparation du rétro-mutagène prend des mois!***

***Pour la deuxième, c'est un peu plus compliqué à répondre! Sa ''mutation'' la transformera à jamais…C'est tout ce que je peux dire, puisque je n'ai pas la réponse. Avec mes plus plates excuses…***


	7. Comment te dire adieu?

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie infiniment de suivre l'évolution de ma fanfic « La famille Hamato »! Dans ce septième chapitre, je vais vous raconter comment ****Nōnēmu**** a sut entrer en contact avec les frères de Miwa!***

***Ps: La chanson présente appartient à une chanteuse répondant au nom Hélène qui fut connue par la série ''Hélène et les garçons''!***

***Ps n°2 : Merci à toi Stelly de m'avoir avertie que le 5****ème**** chapitre était bizarre!***

Chapitre 7: Comment te dire adieu? Ou quand l'Amour brûle encore dans mon cœur

Lorsque Miwa se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit est le plafond de la chambre de son père. Elle est dont au repaire…mais que s'est-il passé AVANT? La jeune femme se redresse en position assisse lorsque les souvenirs s'encrent dans sa tête, tête qu'elle baisse tout en y plaquant ses mains.

L'arrivée de Nōnēmu, de son père et de ses frères. Leurs combat contre les hommes de Shredder, la tentative de Leo de venir les libérer Karaï et elle-même. Shredder tranchant la corde de la cage où les deux Kunoichis étaient retenues prisonnières. Leurs plongeons dans la cuve de mutagène, la transformation de Karaï en serpent géant…

_J'ai du m'évanouir car je ne me rappelle pas du reste._

Otant ses mains de sa tête, Miwa attrapa son T-Phone posé sur la table de chevet. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir pour écrire un sms à son amie, elle stoppa son geste.

_Une minute…Comment ai-je pu voir que mon T-Phone est posé sur la table de chevet à côté de la photo de maman? Alors qu'il fait noir comme dans un four? Non, réification: "Ferait" noir comme dans un four!_

Attrapant son téléphone la jeune femme se leva puis elle quitta la chambre de son père sans que ses pas n'émettent le moindre bruit.

_Étrange…_fronça-t-elle des sourcils. _J'ai beau être une Kunoichi, mes pas auraient du émettre un bruit, même faiblement._

-Peut-être qu'April pourra m'aider. murmura-t-elle.

Quittant le repaire, la jeune femme envoya un sms à sa meilleure amie.

**« April, peux-tu me rejoindre dans 20 minutes sur le toit de ton appartement, s'il te plaît? Je voudrais te parler. C'est important.»**

À la surface April se réveilla difficilement lorsqu'elle reconnut la chanson d'accueil de sms de son T-Phone. En attrapa l'appareil elle dut s'y prendre à quatre fois avant de comprendre le message. Quittant la chaleur de son lit à regret l'adolescente enfila ses pantoufles et un peignoir assez chaud pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre du balcon qu'elle ouvrit puis referma derrière elle. Heureusement, depuis peu, le maire de la ville avait installé un escalier de secours qui passe à côté de son balcon qui monte jusqu'au toit.

Arrivée au sommet la jeune fille vit que Miwa était déjà là, assise à l'opposé où elle-même se trouve, une jambe relevée tandis que l'autre bat lentement dans le vide, les cheveux au vent. Une aura de désespoir entoure la Kunoichi.

April se dirigea vers son amie où elle lui posa tendrement une main sur l'épaule afin de la prévenir de sa présence.

-Merci d'avoir accepté. chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

April s'asseya auprès de sa meilleure amie, gardant sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

-Que se passe-t-il Mi'? lui demanda-t-elle. Quelque chose s'est mal passée après ton sauvetage?

Miwa tourna la tête vers son amie, surprise. Comment April savait-elle? Alors qu'elle voulut lui poser la question, elle vit l'effroi peint sur le visage d'April.

Tournant la tête Miwa ne vit rien qui aurait pu causer un tel choc à la fille dont son frère Donnie est amoureux. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son amie.

-Tes…tes y…eux…Mi'…bafoua l'adolescente, une main devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillé.

Haussant un sourcil, Miwa vit April sortit de l'unique poche de son peignoir un petit miroir qu'elle lui tendit, tremblante.

La surprise fut de taille pour la Kunoichi en découvrant que l'iris de ses yeux autrefois dorée est devenue jaune pâle et que ses pupilles aient disparues!

-Co…bégaya-t-elle, ne comprenant pas. Comment?

Rendant le miroir à April, Miwa baissa la tête, ses mains cachant son visage.

_Serait-ce à cause de cet étrange liquide bleuâtre?_ réfléchit-elle, luttant contre les larmes._ Je sais voir dans le noir, mon ouïe et mon odorat sont beaucoup plus sensibles qu'avant, je guéris très rapidement et mon squelette est beaucoup plus résistant. Oh, j'allais oublier que je suis devenue beaucoup plus souple._

-Que t'ont raconté les garçons? demanda dans un souffle à April.

L'adolescente lui apprit que son frère Donatello avait téléphoné en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. La Kunoichi comprit rapidement que Don n'avait pas raconté à April qu'elle avait plongé dans la cuve de mutagène. Mais pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence sur ce point important?

-Donnie ne t'a pas tout dit, April. releva-t-elle la tête, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire devant elle. Karaï et moi avons plongé dans la cuve de mutagène ensemble car nous étions enfermées dans une cage, le corps retenu immobile par des anneaux de fer. Karaï est devenue un serpent géant blanc tandis que moi…

La grande sœur des tortues soupira, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Moi, je n'ai pas changé. Physiquement parlant, à part mon regard, rien n'a changé. Et pourtant je ne suis plus la Miwa d'avant.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda April.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme raconta tout à son amie. Le temps qui lui a fallut pour se rendre jusqu'ici, les changements qu'elle a remarqués en chemin. Ses nouvelles capacités qui sont aussi des défauts.

-Ouaw…fut le seul mot que réussit à prononcer April après le récit de son amie.

-En chemin, j'ai téléphoné à Mr Murakami pour lui dire qu'il était dorénavant impossible pour moi de travailler pour lui. Mes yeux pourraient effrayer les clients, j'espère juste que mes frères et Père seront compréhensifs…Tout comme j'espère que Donnie saura trouver le nom du liquide dans lequel j'ai plongé.

Durant 4 heures les deux amies parlèrent. De tout et de rien. Même si Miwa ne le montre pas, April connaît bien son amie pour deviner sa tristesse. Perdre sa mère à 1 an, ensuite perdre un petit frère cinq ans plus tard, rencontrer l'Amour l'année passée et ensuite devoir annoncer à son amoureux qu'elle rompt leur relation en prétextant un mensonge n'est pas quelque chose de facile à digérer. Ni de léger.

Lorsqu'April ne put retenir un quatrième bâillement, Miwa comprit qu'elle a empêché sa meilleure amie de dormir. Se relevant, elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille, lui disant qu'elle peut retourner se coucher tout en lui promettant de la prévenir quand elle aurait parlé à son père et à ses frères.

-T'oublies pas, promis? lui demanda April en se relevant.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil Miwa sourit. _Je comprends mieux_ _pourquoi Don aime follement April, c'est une fille tellement gentille…_

-C'est promis. acquiesça-t-elle.

Sautant de toits en toits, la Kunoichi se décida à aller voir son petit ami afin de lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Arrivée au toit de l'immeuble où vit son petit ami, Miwa sortit son T-Phone et écrivit un texto. La réponse arriva une minute après l'envoi.

_**« J'arrive! »**_

Rangeant son T-Phone, Miwa alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'immeuble. Son petit ami habite le premier étage et comme l'appartement est composé de 7 étages sans ascenseur cela permet à la fille de Splinter de réfléchir aux choix des mots qu'elle devra prononcer devant l'homme qu'elle aime.

Mais les mots se refusent de venir à elle, c'est le cœur lourd que Miwa se mit à chanter:

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>Obligés de se cacher<br>**

_Dans un mois ça fera un an que nous nous aimons. _sourit-elle tristement. _Et pourtant notre Amour doit demeurer secret, mais pour combien de temps encore?_

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>Toujours dissimulé<br>**

_Seule April sait que j'ai rencontré l'âme-sœur, mais elle a promis de ne rien dire aux garçons, ni à Père._

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>Pas le droit de le dire<br>**

_Gabriel ignore qui je suis réellement._

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>Condamnés à mentir<br>**

_Je ne peux continuer à lui mentir, il doit connaître la vérité!_

****Miwa: **Quand on voudrait  
>Crier au Monde entier son bonheur et sa joie<br>De s'aimer si fort que ça  
><strong>

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra sous la peur. Car oui, bien qu'elle soit une Kunoichi experte dans les Arts Martiaux, Miwa a peur.

Miwa: **Mais toi et moi  
>Nous n'avons pas encore le droit<strong>

Les seuls humains qui n'ont pas rejetés ses frères et leur père sont April, Casey et Mrs Murakami et Jack J. Kurtzman. Bien que ces derniers aient beaucoup entendu parler de Splinter, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais rencontré personnellement.

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>Cacher tous ses sentiments<br>**

_Il se peut qu'il me rejette. Et il aura raison. Qui voudrait aimer une fille dont le père est un rat humanoïde et des tortues géantes en guise de petits frères?_

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>S'empêcher tout le temps<br>**

Les yeux piquant de larmes, Miwa ne fit pas un geste pour empêcher la première à rouler le long de sa joue.

Miwa: **Amour secret  
>Ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser<br>**

_Il est presque arrivé._ reconnut-elle les pas de son amoureux dans les escaliers

Miwa: **Quand je voudrais  
>Mourir dans tes baisers<strong>

Baissant la tête, elle prit entre ses mains le cadeau dont Gabriel lui a offert pour son 23ème anniversaire. Il s'agit d'un collier et d'une fine chaîne en argent où 8 petites étoiles entourent joliment son cou car le chiffre 8 est le chiffre porte-bonheur de la jeune leader.

Miwa: **Quand il faudrait  
>Crier au Monde entier<br>Mon bonheur et ma joie  
>De t'aimer si fort que ça<br>**

La grande sœur des tortues se souvient de lui avoir offert un collier en or représentant un cœur où sont gravés un M et G entrelacés.

Miwa: **Mais toi et moi  
>Nous n'avons pas encore le droit<br>**

_Il avait l'air si surprit et enchanté par ma petite surprise._ se souvient-elle, le cœur lourd, les larmes roulant telle une cascade.

****Miwa: **Est-ce qu'un matin, enfin  
>Tu me prendras la main?<br>**

La fille unique de Splinter entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir, elle reconnut les pas de Gabriel.

Miwa: **Sans avoir peur des autres  
>Sans que t'aimer soit une faute?<strong>

-Miwa?

Miwa: **Mais je voudrais  
>Crier au Monde entier<br>Mon bonheur et ma joie  
>De t'aimer si fort que ça<br>**

Bien que son amoureux l'ait appelé à voix basse, la jeune femme l'a très bien entendu. Sentant son corps trembler de froid, elle reposa son collier contre sa poitrine puis entoura ses épaules de ses bras, essayant de se réchauffer.

Miwa: **Mais toi et moi  
>Nous n'avons pas encore le droit<br>**

Gardant les yeux clos, elle sentit ses épaules être recouvertes par une chaude couverte comme elle sentit les mains de son amoureux sur ses épaules entrain de les masser.**  
><strong>

Miwa: **Mais toi et moi  
>Nous n'avons pas encore le droit<strong>

-Gaby…sanglote-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Pardon…

-De quoi, ma belle Harmonie? murmura Gabriel d'une voix douce. De quoi souhaites-tu être pardonnée?

-Je…

Mais Miwa se tut, incapable de prononcer ces mots si terribles. _Mais je n'ai pas le choix…_

Doucement, elle sentit les doigts de son amoureux se poser sur son menton et avec la même douceur sa tête se tourna vers le regard interrogateur de son petit ami qui essuya ses larmes de son autre main avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi tant de tristesse? continue-t-il de parler. Que me caches-tu, Miwa?

Se battant difficilement contre sa volonté d'ouvrir les yeux et de plonger son regard, une dernière fois, dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aime, Miwa céda.

Non, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais posa violement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Le baiser est fougueux, empli d'Amour et de détresse ce qui intrigua Gabriel.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son petit ami de poser une question qu'elle se releva, faisant tomber la couverture à terre, dos à lui, les yeux ouverts, mais pleurant toujours.

-Adieu…déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler.

Et sans regarder Gabriel, Miwa courut. Courut comme jamais elle n'avait courut, descendant les escaliers 4 à 4, arrivant en un temps record au rez-de-chaussée où elle poussa la lourde porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle entend la voix de Gabriel l'appeler du haut du toit, mais elle ne se retourne pas, ne répond pas à ses appels.

C'est le cœur détruit que Miwa Hamato courut toute la nuit, l'âme déchirée…

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Le 7****ème**** chapitre est terminé, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à transmettre toute la tristesse et le désarroi qui habite Miwa…Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimé ? Pas aimé? N'oubliez pas les rewiens, pour me tenir informée...***


	8. C'est Nōnēmu

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de suivre et commenté l'histoire de la famille Hamato! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai du supprimé les chapitres 5, 6 et 7 car Stelly m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait un GROS souci d'ordre de lisibilité au 5****ème****! Pour celles/ceux qui ont deviné ce que je voulais cacher, soyez sympas, ne dites rien aux autres sinon où serait la surprise, je vous le demande? Allez, je vous laisse savourer ce 8****ème**** chapitre où Miwa compte bien obtenir des informations, bien qu'elle essayera de ne pas alarmer sa famille suite à sa rupture (volontaire, n'oublions pas) avec son petit ami!***

Chapitre 8: C'est Nōnēmu qui nous a apprit ce que le Shredder comptait faire

Ce n'est qu'à 8 heures que Miwa arrive à l'entrée du repaire. S'essuyant le visage, elle respire profondément, décidée à avouer à sa famille qu'elle vient de rompre avec l'homme qu'elle aime encore.

_Ils vont me poser des questions et ça serait normal. J'ai trahi leur confiance en ne leur avouant pas que j'aimais quelqu'un._ pense-t-elle, le cœur serré d'appréhension.

Serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme avance, sautant par-dessus la barrière métallique° d'un bond souple et gracieux. Une fois pieds à terre elle entend les instructions que son père donne à ses frères. _Ils sont au dojo._ devine-t-elle.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle vit le cadre qu'elle avait fabriqué pour enfermer le bandeau de son frère Leonardo. Son cœur se serre de culpabilité, elle s'avance vers le cadre et le caresse tendrement.

_Leo…M'en veux-tu? Ou au contraire penses-tu que j'ai eu raison d'aimer quelqu'un même si c'était en secret?_

Sentant de nouvelles larmes lui piquer les yeux, Miwa battit plusieurs fois des paupières afin de les chasser. _J'ai déjà trop pleuré hier, il faut que je me ressaisisse!_

Elle entendit ses frères s'entraîner, leur père donnant des conseils. Se détournant du cadre, Miwa se fit un thé, incapable manger quelqu'un tellement son estomac est noué._ Je vais faire un peu de ménage en attendant que l'eau bouille._

Depuis toujours, lorsqu'elle est triste, Miwa nettoie le repaire de fond en comble afin de se changer les idées. Sortant des tiroirs de sous l'évier les produits adéquats ainsi que le balai pliable elle se dirige vers la chambre la plus proche de la cuisine: À savoir celle de Michangelo.

Comme elle s'y attendait la chambre de son plus jeune frère est une véritable montagne d'immondices où BD, vieux morceaux de pizza et gobelets de soda vides jonglent partout dans la pièce. L'odeur faillit la faire vomir, elle plaqua derechef son unique main de libre contre son nez.

_Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état doit être son armoire et les tiroirs de son_ _bureau…_soupire-t-elle. _Et dire que je n'ai pas pris de masque à poussières!_

Retenant sa respiration, la Kunoichi se mit au travail, peinant à garder sa respiration close. Mais en 10 minutes la chambre de son frère fut rangée, dépoussiérée, nettoyée. Pas un meuble n'y a échappée, même les draps de lit furent remis en place, ainsi que les oreilles.

Une fois l'air redevenu respirable, Miwa débloqua son souffle. Epuisée, elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. _Il faut vraiment que Mikey apprenne à ranger sa chambre! Comment fait-il pour vivre dans un désordre?°°_

Quittant la chaise puis ramassant ses outils de ménage, Miwa sortit de la chambre de son frère pour se diriger vers celle de Donnie où fort heureusement à part des notes volantes un peu partout dans la pièce, la chambre est propre pour le peu de fois que son propriétaire y vient dormir. le rangement fut vite fait avec un petit mot à l'intention de son frère au bandeau mauve.

Entendant toujours ses frères s'entraîner, Miwa se dirige vers la chambre de Raphael. Étrangement, elle se sentit rassurée, en paix avec elle-même. Est-ce du à sa confession de l'autre soir?

_On dirait bien._ songea-t-elle.

Contrairement à la chambre de Mikey celle de Raphael ne dégage pas d'odeur désagréable sauf peut-être la légère odeur de laitue que Raph avait gardée peu de temps après la mutation de Spike. La chambre, elle aussi, fut vite finie puisque les seules choses à ranger étaient les BD, les magasines sur les motos et son journal intime qu'elle posa sur l'oreiller.

Entendant la porte du dojo coulisser, la jeune femme quitte la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine où elle rangea les outils de ménage. Elle écrivit un mot qu'elle déposa entre la bouilloire et le percolateur de café puis elle se dirige vers la salle de bain qui, fort heureusement pour elle, brille de mille feux, signe que l'un de ses frères ou son père l'a nettoyé. Elle fut surprise de découvrir des vêtements à elle avec un petit mot qu'elle prit et le lut.

« Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'une douche bien chaude après ta promenade de la nuit derrière. Raël. PS: Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques en quoi le fait de porter une robe te plaise? Ça doit être méga dur de se battre avec!»

Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture Miwa sourit, les épaules secouées de fou-rire devant la question et la réponse de son frère Raphael. En posant le papier, elle découvrit que son frère a choisit sa robe indigo et des sandales blanches. Après s'être déshabillée la jeune femme entre dans la cabine de douche, activant l'eau froide.

Contrairement à ses frères et ce depuis qu'elle est enfant, Miwa aime l'eau froide. Malgré qu'elle soit toujours liée à Karaï elle ne change pas la température de l'eau bien que son corps frissonne sous la basse température.

Trente minutes plus tard elle quitta la salle d'eau habillée, coiffée, fin prête à répondre à toutes les questions dont sa famille doit se poser. Retournant à la cuisine elle entend ses frères et leur père discuter entre eux, se demandant où elle peut être.

-Je suis là, tout le monde. prit-elle la parole à quelques pas derrière son frère Michangelo.

-Mi'! s'exclament ses frères d'une même en se retournant comme une seule tortue.

Mikey fut le premier à se jeter dans ses bras, en répétant sans fin des ''T'étais où, grande sœur?''. La Kunoichi serre son frère dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement la carapace.

-J'avais besoin d'être seule quelques heures. répond-elle en regardant chaque membre de sa famille droit dans les yeux. Maintenant que je suis rentrée, je vous écoute. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions.

Maître Splinter est le seul à remarquer la faible lueur de tristesse qui brille dans le regard jaune pâle de sa fille. _Ainsi dont Donatello n'avait pas tort en disant que le mutagène avait affecté Miwa._

Gardant Michangelo serré contre elle, Miwa s'installa à table où son père lui servit un bol de riz et une tasse de thé vert, son petit frère s'installe sur les genoux de son aînée qui ne s'en plaignit pas.

Respirant la bonne odeur de la nourriture, la jeune femme eut une grimace de dégout. En relevant la tête elle croisa le regard surprit de son père et maître.

-Je suis désolée, Père, mais je serai incapable de manger ne serait-ce qu'un grain de riz.

-Très bien. acquiesce Splinter en s'asseyant face à sa fille.

Raphael et Donatello prirent place à table, la tortue colérique à la gauche de son aîné tandis que la tortue au bandeau mauve face à la jeune femme.

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir, grande sœur? lui demanda Donatello en se passant la main derrière la tête, mal à l'aise.

Sentant le malaise de son petit frère intelligent, Miwa lui sourit afin qu'il se détende. Ce qui marcha.

-Je me rappelle de ma conversation télépathique avec Karaï, de votre arrivée et de notre plongeons dans le mutagène. répond-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

-Attends, t'es entrain de nous dire que Karaï sait utiliser la télépathie? lui demande, incrédule, Raphael, étonné.

-Moi aussi cela m'a surprise, mais j'ai été encore plus surprise en constatant que je pouvais lui répondre. acquiesce-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Puis reportant son attention vers Splinter et son frère Donatello la Kunoichi posa LES question qui lui brûle les lèvres:

-Il y a deux questions que je me pose depuis mon réveil. Comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais? Et que s'est-il passé après que Karaï et moi avons plongés dans la cuve de mutagène?

-Tu risques de ne pas nous croire, mais…hésite Donnie.

-Nōnēmu nous a appelés en utilisant ton T-Phone. l'interrompt Raphael, grognon. Il a exigé de savoir si on retenait Karaï prisonnière. Je lui ai répliqué qu'il devait d'abord te libérer s'il voulait rejoindre la sale peste. Il a dut être surprit puisque pendant une minute il n'a rien dit, puis la communication a été coupée.

Ce fut Donatello qui reprit le relai en voyant l'état d'énervement de son aîné et surtout les poings blanchis de Raphael à force d'être serrés.

-Il a rappelé deux heures plus tard en nous donnant rendez-vous chez Monsieur Murakami à 19 heures en venant que tous les trois. Il avait dit qu'il avait des informations sur le lieu où vous étiez Karaï et toi. Je lui avais fait remarquer qu'il y aurait du monde chez Monsieur Murakami, mais il a raccroché en répétant l'heure du rendez-vous.

-À notre arrivée, il y avait pas un chat! poursuit Michangelo, existé comme une puce. À part Monsieur Murakami et Shadow-Man, personne n'était là! Et tu sais ce qu'il terminait de manger, grande sœur? Hein, tu sais quoi ? Tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles! De la pizza!

La révélation de son petit frère fit rire Miwa aux éclats, soulageant son cœur de la tristesse qui l'habite encore. Si son soudain éclat de rire surprit ses frères, le rat humanoïde sourit, heureux de sentir l'aura de sa fille s'apaiser.

-Voyons Mikey, je t'ai déjà expliqué cent fois que n'importe qui en Amériques aime les pizzas!

-Heu…Ah oui, tu m'en avais déjà parlé!

-Nōnēmu nous a rendu ton T-Phone en nous racontant qu'il avait surprit une conversation entre Shredder et ses sbires où Karaï et toi serez les appâts car Karaï se doutait de quelque chose sur son passé. Par contre, il ignorait que vous serez les sujets d'expérience de Stock…

-T'oublie le regard de la Mort-Qui-Tue qu'il a lancé à Maître Splinter! intervient Mikey en coupant la parole à son frère Don. Même Raph' a frissonné!

-N'importe quoi, Mikey! le fusille du regard Raphaël. C'était un frisson de rage, pas de peur, tête de pioche!

Donatello jette un regard noir à ses deux frères, les avertissant de ne plus l'interrompre. Raphaël et Michangelo avalent lentement leur salive, un peu terrifiés du regard de la tortue au bandeau mauve.

-Enfin, bref, il nous a conduits au laboratoire de Stockman où nous sommes arrivés trop tard. termine-t-elle.

Le sourire qu'abordait Miwa disparut, laissant place à l'expression de profonde réflexion que la jeune femme affiche.

_Pour quelles raisons__ Nōnēmu déteste-t-il Père? _réfléchit-elle. _Senseï n'a jamais quitté les égouts depuis sa transformation, c'est impossible qu'il ait pu rencontrer Nōnēmu dans le passé! __Mais il reste étrange. L'autre jour lorsque nous nous sommes battus, j'ai clairement entendu un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres._

-Je ne comprends pas son comportement, néanmoins nous savons qu'il ne travaillera plus pour Shredder à cause de la mutation de Karaï. prit-elle la parole.

Splinter et les trois tortues acquiescent, approuvant les paroles de la jeune femme. Soudain, Miwa porte ses mains à ses oreilles, fermant les yeux de douleur tout en grimaçant de douleur

-Que se passe-t-il Miwa? lui demande, inquiet, son père.

-J'entends la voix de Cassey dans les égouts, il hurle. répond la jeune femme.

Mikey quitte les genoux de sa sœur, lui prit la main, lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il l'amène dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Ce que reconnut comme une bonne idée le rat humanoïde.

Miwa reconnut qu'elle est épuisée, à peine s'allonge-t-elle sur le lit de son petit frère qu'elle s'endormit après avoir demandé à Mikey à ce que personne ne crie. Ce que promit Michangelo.

°Par « Barrière métallique », je veux parler du truc qui sépare le chez soi des Tortues de l'extérieur. D'ailleurs on les voit dans un épisode après une mission chez les Kraangs qui a échoué et dont on apprend que la véritable cible des Kraangs est April! Le nom de l'épisode? Euh…Je crois que c'était « Une cible nommée April O'Neil », mais j'suis pas sûre.

°°Petit clin d'œil à ma chère maman que j'aime qui me répète presque tout les jours ce genre de phrase!

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 8****ème**** chapitre de « La famille Hamato » qui est bien court, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour le terminer! J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à le lire. N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plait, merci!***


	9. Promesse

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir patienté et excusez-moi pour cet affreux retard, mais voilà, le 9****ème**** chapitre est là! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant qu'il compensera mon retard!***

Chapitre 9: Promesse

Raphaël regarde son aînée dormir. Miwa n'a jamais menti, alors est-ce vrai que le produit bleuâtre que Stockman a versé dans le mutagène soit la cause des améliorations de sa sœur? Améliorations qui lui sont douloureuses par moments?

Soupirant, la tortue impulsive ignore les réponses à ses questions. Comme ses frères et Splinter il ne l'a pas montré, mais la transformation des yeux de sa sœur l'a effrayé.

À son arrivée Cassey a été plus que surprit en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Miwa, demandant des nouvelles à ses amies tortues. C'est Maître Splinter qui lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé en lui expliquant que suite à sa plongée dans le mutagène la jeune femme a développé des capacités qu'aucuns êtres humains ne pourraient atteindre.

-Comme par exemple elle t'a entendu crier dans les égouts alors que tu devais te retrouver au pied de l'échelle, n'est-ce pas?

-Par ta faute tu lui as donné mal à la tête ! s'était exclamé Mikey en fusillant son ami humain du regard, pas content.

Raphaël lui avait donné une forte claque à l'arrière du crâne, lui rappelant que Miwa avait demandé à ce qu'ils n'haussent pas la voix. Donatello s'était éclipsé à son laboratoire afin de chercher le nom du produit dans lequel sa grande sœur avait plongé afin de, peut-être, découvrir un moyen pour l'aider.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni n'entendit l'arrivée d'April qui prit place à côté de lui qui lui donna un coup de main dans ses recherches. Ce n'est que quand Mikey les appela pour passer à table que la tortue au bandeau mauve aperçu son amie humaine

-Oh, salut April! la salua-t-il. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Tu vas bien?

-Ça va. avait sourit l'adolescente. Comment va Miwa?

-Elle se repose. Les cris de Cassey lui ont donné mal à la tête.

April avait acquiescé, soucieuse de l'état de santé mentale de son amie. Elle avait promis à cette dernière de ne pas avouer aux frères et au père de la jeune femme qu'elle avait trouvé l'âme-sœur, mais que depuis hier c'était terminer.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement entre les conversations de Donatello et April, des parties de jeux vidéos pour Cassey et Raphaël tandis que Michangelo lit l'une de ses BD. Miwa ne sortit pas de sa chambre, dormant encore profondément quand Maître Splinter voulut avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

Sa surprise fut de taille en l'entendant pleurer dans son sommeil en prononçant un mot ou plutôt un prénom avec une tendresse et une tristesse que jamais le rat humanoïde n'aurait cru entendre de sa vie (sauf peut-être les quelques fois où quand Miwa était encore petite fille et qu'elle pleurait l'absence de sa mère défunte).

-Gabriel…

À 22 heures April et Cassey retournèrent chez eux en promettant à leurs amis de venir dès la première heure le lendemain matin afin de découvrir le secret du produit bleuâtre qui ne peut venir que chez les Kraangs.

Il est une heure du matin et Raphaël est toujours dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, mais cette fois il dort à ses côtés.

-J'te promets, Neesan, qu'on donnera le maximum pour que tu ne souffres plus. lui avait-il promit.

Et sur cette promesse que la tortue impulsive s'était endormie…

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce 9****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, vous serez sympas!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 10ème chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira!***

Chapitre 10: 

**Sur le sommet d'un building, **Nōnēmu** regarde le soleil se lever, mais il ne semble pas le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. ****_Par le passé, je n'avais pas le droit d'être dehors, mais mon corps est caché par ces vêtements. Qui risque de me reconnaître puisque personne ne me connaît?_**

**-Karaï…murmure-t-il, le cœur lourd, en se souvenant de la jeune fille.**

_Si j'avais su prévoir plutôt ce que comptait faire Shredder, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir seule cette nuit-là._

-Ah, Nōnēmu! reconnut-il la voix dans son dos. Je ne vous savais pas si matinal!

-Vous êtes le premier humain qui ne m'a pas rejeté. répond l'ancien ninja au service de Shredder. Et j'avais besoin de vous voir, Ann…

Ann Wolf est une femme dans la cinquantaine, mère célibataire d'un fils albinos qu'elle aime plus que sa vie. Elle est dans le métier (à savoir psychologue) depuis 30 ans, mais Nōnēmu apportait une bouffée d'oxygène à son cabinet qu'elle ne s'explique pas.

Est-ce par ce que ses clients habituels sont tous riches et plus âgés que l'adolescent qu'est Nōnēmu? C'est fort probable. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu Nōnēmu sans ses habituels vêtements noirs, Ann n'est pas idiote. Elle se doute qu'il cache quelque chose, quelque chose donc même lui ignore la raison.

Cependant, Ann remarque très vite qu'il manque quelqu'un. Comment s'appelle encore la jeune fille qui ne quitte jamais son patient même en pleine séance? Ka…quelque chose.

-Ta petite sœur n'est pas là? demande-t-elle, réellement étonnée de l'absence de la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Nōnēmu se serre violement dans sa poitrine à l'entende de la question de sa psy. Néanmoins, il se reprend, répondant que Karaï s'est endormie tard hier soir et qu'elle dort encore.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu Nōnēmu? fronce des sourcils Ann. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

Soupirant, Nōnēmu se retourne faisant face à Ann tout en acceptant de tout lui raconter. A la fin de son récit, telle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant apparaître un sourire triste sur les lèvres d'Ann.

-Cette jeune femme, Miwa, était la petite amie de Gabriel. répond-elle à la question muette de son jeune patient.

Le ninja vêtu de noir fut surprit à l'annonce. Etait? Pourquoi avaient-ils rompus?

_Non, mais de quoi, je me mêle!_ pense-t-il en secouant de la tête. _Miss Hamato reste mon ennemie! Qu'elle soit sortie avec Gabriel ne change rien!_

Une main posée sur son épaule ramène Nōnēmu au présent, plongeant son regard caché par ses lunettes dans celui noisette de son interlocutrice.

-Durant ces 10 dernières années, j'ai essayé de t'aider, Nōnēmu, mais force est de constater que tu accepteras de toi-même les réponses que ton esprit t'offre. prit la parole Ann d'une voix douce, presque maternel.

-Des réponses? répète, intrigué, le jeune ninja en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce que je veux dire, Nōnēmu, est que ton esprit te fournit les réponses à tes questions, mais tu refuses de les comprendre. s'explique la psychologue en lui pressant doucement l'épaule. Je ne peux t'aider plus.

Et elle était partie, laissant Nōnēmu dans une profonde réflexion qui lui apporte beaucoup de questions, mais très peu de réponses…

Finalement l'ancien ninja au service de Shredder s'était redressé, regardant la ville pour ensuite se mettre à la recherche d'un lieu sûr où il pourrait se reposer avant de partir à la recherche de Karaï.

_Attends, p'tite sœur, j'arrive!_

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ENFIN le 10****ème**** chapitre de « La famille Hamato » dont la fin ne me plait pas trop, mais étant trop fatiguée et l'esprit embrumé, je ne savais pas comment le terminer autrement! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas les rewiens, SVP, ça m'aide à avancer!***


	11. Manifestation tardive

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous prie de m'excuser de ce retard, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour retrouver mes repères suite à toutes mes fictions qui me tombent dans les bras les unes après les autres! J'espère que ce 11ème chapitre vous plaira!***

**PS: Dans le chapitre 7, je me rends compte d'une GROSSE boulette de ma part! J'avais écris Léo et non pas Nonemù, ce qui fait que j'ai cassé moi-même le mystère! RAAAAAAAAAHH (s'arrache les cheveux de rage)! (se calme) Il me semble que certaines d'entre vous avez, quand même, deviné mes intentions! Sur ce, bonne lecture et encore mille pardons!**

Chère petite sœur: Non, Nonemu ne parle pas de Miwa, mais bel et bien de Karaï!

Chère Nif': Merci pour tes reviews, j'ai hâte de connaître le autres! Oh et un grand merci pour l'avatar! Je l'adooore!

Chapitre 11: Manifestation tardive et interrogatoire

Il fallut un mois pour que les maux de la fille de Splinter ne soient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. En un mois la jeune femme apprit à « adapter » son ouïe afin de ne plus souffrir du moindre bruit lointain pour ses oreilles, fort sensibles.

Mais un jour la petite famille eut droit à un réveil des plus brutaux: L'apparition des oreilles et d'une queue de chat de Miwa!

En se réveillant la jeune femme s'était levée très fatiguée, afin de mieux se réveiller elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain où, après avoir prit des habits, était entrée dans la cabine d'eau, mais à peine les premières gouttes lui tombèrent sur le sommet de la tête qu'elle pousse un miaulement des plus stridents faisant réveiller tout le monde en sursaut!

Tout le monde dans le repaire s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain pour découvrir une Miwa vêtue d'un peignoir-éponge où elle regardait, incrédule, son propre reflet où des oreilles de chat bien se dressent droites sur le sommet de son crâne.

C'est Michelangelo qui reprit ses esprits le premier, un grand sourire ravi et enchanté aux lèvres. Il avait commencé ) prendre la parole, mais comme de coutume personne ne comprend ce qu'il dit car la jeune tortue parle trop vite tout en examinant sa soeur des pieds à la tête qui gênée, ressert le peignoir autour d'elle, se sentant mal à l'aise devant l'inspection de son frère.

Fort heureusement pour la Kunoichi-chat Splinter avait ordonné à ses fils de sortir de la pièce et de préparer le petit-déjeuner, laissant sa fille soulagée, mais la tête pleine de questions.

La jeune femme avait travaillé d'arrache-pied afin que l'eau ne soit pose plus le moindre problème pour elle car, comme n'importe quels chats, entrer en contact avec de l'eau était assez problématique! Mais le plus amusant avait été de découvrir que la fille de Splinter peut bavarder avec Minette Glacée!

Si au début Raph' et les autres crurent Miwa devenue folle, la jeune femme leur apprit qu'elle avait toute sa tête, comme elle trouva le courage de leur parler de Gabriel.

La Kunoichi aux oreilles et queue de chat avait répondu à toutes les questions que ses amis (sauf April) et sa famille lui ont posées.

-...J'ai du rompre avec lui peu de temps après mon réveil. termine-t-elle son récit en s'essuyant les yeux. Pour le protéger.

Un silence. De cinq secondes. Un « Woaah... » admiratif venant de Michelangelo, ses mains soutenant sa tête, des étoiles pleins les yeux, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Puis plusieurs questions fusent de partout de la part des frères de Miwa et de Casey.

-Laissez Miwa respirer, jeunes gens.

Rapidement le silence se fait, faisant soupirer de soulagement la Kunoichi expérimentée qui répondit à toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables posées par Casey et ses frères. Jouant distraitement avec son collier, la jeune femme n'entend pas les conversations qu'ont entre eux les garçons, ce que remarque April.

-Mi'? Est-ce que ça va?

Battant des paupières, les oreilles dressées, la jeune femme sourit à son amie. Un sourire triste, douloureux et soulagé. _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre triste Mi'? Alors qu'elle vient d'avouer à tous son secret?_

Splinter a, lui aussi, remarqué l'air absent de sa fille, mais ne voulant pas poser de questions indiscrètes (car Mikey a posé les questions que lui-même se posait) il quitte le salon pour le dojo afin de réfléchir au calme aux tourments qui trouble le cœur de son enfant.

La réponse à ses interrogations se trouve précisément être Nonemù qui, se promenant dans les rues de New-York, ne fait pas attention au regards et commentaires des passants, gendarmes et autres humains, son but étant de trouver un indice où Karaï aurait pu se trouver, mais rien.

_Comme si sa mutation l'a rendait invisible aux humains._ serre-t-il les poings d'impuissance.

Soudain, son instinct l'avertit d'une présence derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, il remarque l'extrémité d'une queue blanche et mauve. _Karaï!_

Se mettant à courir, Nonemù n'a que faire des protestations des passants, les bousculant, les yeux fixés vers le lieu où il a aperçue sa sœur. Mais une fois arrivé qu'elle n'est sa surprise de voir la jeune fille sous son apparence humaine!

-Salut, Nom'! le salut la préadolescente.

Alors que le Ninja vêtu de noir se prépare à courir vers la jeune fille, son geste s'étouffe dans l'œuf lorsqu'il remarque l'étrange façon de prononcer les 'S' et, surtout, SURTOUT, le regard vert phosphorescent de Karaï.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser, très cher frère...

Le ton employé ne plut nullement à Nonemù. Ni le fait que la jeune fille ait sortit son ninjatô

-Que veux-tu savoir, Karaï?

-Suis-je le clone de Miwa Hamato? attaque tout de go la jeune fille.

Si Nonemù est étonné de la question, il reste de glace, acquiesçant à la question.

-D'autres questions?

-Comment suis-je née?

-Par le passé Shredder avait affronté celui qu'on connaît sous le nom de Splinter, tuant sa femme et voulant kidnapper Miss Hamato qui n'était qu'un bambin. Mais il échoua. Par contre, sans le savoir, il avait arraché quelques cheveux à l'enfant. Lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte il a contacté les Kraangs car une idée lui est venue à l'esprit: Puisqu'il n'a pas pu enlever la fille de son rival de toujours, pourquoi ne la pas cloner? Il fallut aux Kraangs des années afin que le projet de Shredder aboutisse car tu doutes que créer un clone n'est pas à la portée de tous, même pour eux. C'est pour cette raison que tu es plus jeune qu'elle. Satisfaite?

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour votre patience! Voici le 11ème chapitre tant attendu où Karaï apprend ENFIN ses origines! Alors? Satisfaites, chères fans?***


End file.
